The Adventures of Erin and Ianto
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Ianto's best friend comes to visit him from the States and shows the team, especially Jack, and brings out a side of him that no one knew the "tea-boy" had. It also brings out a very jealous Captain. Janto/Slash of course
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I know, this is another story idea that I came up with and have posted some of it on my livejournal but figured that the rest of my readers will want to read it as well. Hope you enjoy the story and leave all the comments that you want. I won't get that mad, I promise. Just review if you like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood but I do own Erin and no one can have her. Do you hear me no one can take my beautiful creation (unless you ask nicely then you can borrow her.)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The wind blew softly blew in my face as I made my way across the street. To me, it had been a long time since my last voyage here and it felt as if I had never left.

I smiled as I came closer to my destination, taking giant leaps across the payment until I was standing in front of the building. The outside looked exactly the same since the last time I was there but this time would be different for me. This time I would actually get to see what was inside, if I didn't get shot first.

Opening the door, I was stunned to not see the person I was looking for but instead a young woman with black hair standing behind the small desk. For a moment I looked around confused but was sure that I was in the right place so decided to go ahead with my plan.

"Ah can I help you." the woman asked me as she turned her attention from whatever was on her desk to me.

"Um I hope you can because I'm looking for someone." I give her a smiles as I blow my messy blonde hair out of my face because it was starting to get on my nerves and making me even more anxious.

"Oh I'm sorry but then I don't think I can help you. This is a tourist shop."

I rolled her eyes as the woman pointed to sign on the desk and the pamphlets that covered it. "I know that this is a tourist shop, I looking for someone who works here." I replied smartly as I continued to give her my "duh" look. What did she think I was, an idiot.

"And who would that be."

"Ianto, Ianto Jones."

"I'm sorry" the woman stuttered as she backed away from the desk but never taking her eyes off me. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh I think you do." I continued to smile as the woman tried her best to give her a vague expression, clearly trying to throw me off but I wasn't having it. "He's the tea boy for Torchwood."

"How do you know about Torchwood?"

"Maybe because it's written on the side of your SUV or maybe it's because I know Ianto and really would like to see him."

The woman behind the desk didn't say anything as she continued to stare at me like I was crazy before she walked from behind the desk and over to the corner. I couldn't see her but I could hear speaking as if she was talking to somebody. I smiled at the thought of ruffling her feathers before the sound of a door opening shook me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, who are you?"

I turned to see a man standing beside the lady now and both were wearing suspicious looks on their faces. "Now how is that fair. You don't answers my questions but I have to answer yours."

"Look miss we don't want any trouble-" the woman started to say but I didn't feel like hearing anything she had to say and quickly interrupted her.

"And I don't want to cause any" I say rudely but not really caring. "I just want to know where Ianto is. I really need to see him."

"You have two seconds-"

The sound of the man's voice was drowned out by the sound of the door opening again and this time the person I was looking for stepped out. His suit was a bit wrinkled and his tie a bit crooked but I didn't care; I had found who I was looking for. He looked up at me and immediately broke into a smile before running up to me and pulling me into the biggest hug I'd ever had in my life.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" Ianto screamed at me excitedly once my feet hit the floor again.

"What, a girl needs to reason to cross an entire ocean to come see her best friend."

"When it comes to you then yes."

"You're just jealous because my job actually lets me have time off" I tease as I playfully punch him in the shoulder. We were so caught up in each other that we forget about the other people in the room until the man clears his throat to gain our attention.

"Yan you want to tell me who this is."

"Oh sorry Sir." Ianto's professional voice coming back instantly. "Jack-"

"That's Jack. That's the Jack."

"Yes that's, the Jack."

"Hmm, you could do worse" I shrug as I give Jack another once over. I knew that Ianto was absolutely smitten with the Captain but I on the other would need further persuasion. "Of course you could always do better."

"Anyways." Jack growled, I think at me but I really didn't care and prompted Ianto to finish talking.

"Like I was saying, Jack and Gwen this is my best friend Erin Richards or Ronnie for short. Erin, Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness."

"Nice to meet you" Gwen smiled at me and I eagerly return it. Ianto had told me a lot about his Torchwood teammates and it was nice to finally meet them; well two of them anyway."

"Actually it's always Erin" I smile as I walk over to Jack and Gwen and shook their hands. "Yan here just likes to press my buttons and one day he just might press the wrong one."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it; pout like the little girl scout you are."

"No, I'm going to light a fire up your ass like the boy scout you wish you were."

"That wasn't in the manual." Ianto smiled, throwing an arm over my shoulder and placing a friendly kiss to the side of my cheek. It was a great feeling having him close to me again and made me miss him even more.

"Still prim and proper I see." I joked, pinching him in his side causing him to jump into the air.

"And still the raving tart that I know."

"I didn't see a reason to change so I didn't." I shrug as my arm finally made my way around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Yan" Jack sternly replied looking back and forth between us. "You mind telling us who she is."

I knew Jack was probably wondering who I was and why had told me all about their secret organization but I didn't care. I had my best friend back and I wasn't going to let any one ruin it.

"Of course sir but can we do it downstairs please."

"Seeing as how she already knows about us I don't see why not." Jack blew as he pressed some button for the mysterious door to open again and went through it followed by Gwen.

I stood there for a moment registering it all in as I pulled Ianto into another hug. "You mean I finally get to see the infamous Torchwood Three up close and personal."

"In all it's glory."

I smiled again as he grabbed my hand and lead me away while the metal door behind me closed.

* * *

So there is my new story. Hope you liked it and it brought you a bit of happiness.

"Cancerchik"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The same as before so I won't write it down again. Sorry it Ianto seems alittle OCC but I wrote him that way on purpose. I think he would act different if he was in the company of his best friend in the whole wide world and if you don't like it then screw you but still review, because I love them. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, it belongs to RTD and the others guys but not me. Although I do own Erin and if you thought about making a character as good as her ha ha too bad, I wrote her down first.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Excitement surged through Erin's body as she rode the lift down to the inside of the building. She had remembered Ianto describing the inside of it before to her but seeing it up close was absolutely breathtaking. Mind you, in her opinion it could use a more modern day look but it was still marvelous to her.

"I can't believe this is where you work." she shouted as walked down the steps to the main area. "It's even better than I thought."

'I'm happy that you like it." Ianto smiled as he followed right behind her. He felt as though nothing could wipe the smile off his face as he continued to watch his best friend spin around in amazement. "I would have been heartbroken if you would've been disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me Yani."

"Don't call me that Ronnie."

"Well it's only fair since you called me that earlier."

"Good you're both here."

Erin and Ianto turned around to see Jack standing in a room right behind him with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Erin could also see Gwen and two other people standing behind Jack, all wearing confused expressions on their faces. Ianto gulped when he realized that he would now have to tell the team about Erin and how she knew about Torchwood.

"Happy to see us Captain." Erin winked as she walked into the room that the team was standing in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her.

"Ianto yes, you not so much seeing as how I really don't know you."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Alright then shall we proceed." Ianto interrupted the bantering pair and sat down beside Erin. "Before I forget Erin, that woman standing beside Gwen is Toshiko Sato."

"It's nice to meet you Toshiko, Ianto has told me so much about you, all of you really."

"Same here and please call me Tosh" Tosh smiled as she waved at the young woman who Ianto had told her somewhat about.

"And that insufferable git-" Ianto said pointing to Owen with a glare. "Is Dr. Owen Harper."

"Oh yeah, you told me about him too." Erin smirked as she gave the doctor a once over. "He's the one that will sleep with anything that has two legs and a vagina."

"The one and only" Owen snipped back before his lips curled up into a small smirk. "And who might this lovable girl be Ianto, she's too hot to be your sister."

"Actually I'm Ianto best friend in this whole wide world Erin Richards" Erin replied before Ianto could and ruffled his hair. "And no, I don't like Ronnie for short."

'I think I may like you." Owen smirked as he gave Erin a once over himself. The Ianto and Tosh rolled their eyes at the gesture, one they were all too used to while Erin didn't seem the least bit phased by it.

"And I think that you may be a pain in my ass."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Enough" Ianto shouted at Owen. "Keep your eyes and hands to yourself Harper. I will not have you victimizing my friend for your own personal pleasure."

"I'll have you know that I would not be the only one experiencing pleasure."

"Of course you would sweetie, I don't think you have what it takes to satisfy me." Erin smirked causing the doctor to blush and sit down in one of the chairs followed by the rest of his teammates who were trying not to snicker at Erin's comeback towards Owen.

"Now that that's out of the way, Ianto would you mind telling us who Erin exactly is."

"She already told you sir. Erin is my best friend that I've known since grade school."

"You sound American to me."

"How observant of you Dr. Harper, yes I am American. You see I was an army brat from the States but when I was ten my dad got stationed from Florida to a small town in Wales and we had to move. I transferred to a new school where I met Ianto my very first day."

"Yep, it was hate at first sight." Ianto smirked. "She was very bossy and always thought that she was right no matter what was done. I couldn't stand her at all."

"Me, what about you with your accent and holier than thou attitude. A sarcastic remark for everyone who said anything to you never mind the fact that it's what almost got you beat up that day after school."

"It wasn't my fault that git didn't know how to spell emancipate; how was I supposed to know he would take what I said to heart."

Erin rolled her eyes at her friend as she finished the story of how they became friends. "Anyways that "git" almost beat the crap out of you and if it wasn't for me stepping in, you wouldn't be here right now would you."

"Probably not" Ianto agreed, "Erin came in like a hero and saved my arse from getting beat to death. It was day that we became the best of friends. From grade school all through secondary school we were as close as two people could possible get."

"We found out that we liked all the same movies, books, foods; we became really close. I mean we became so close that sometimes-"

"we even finished each others sentences."

"It's like we're the same person." they replied at the same time before they burst out in fits of laughter.

The team were surprised at how loose Ianto was being. Since the arrival of Erin, he had been constantly smiling and laughing. His shoulders no longer appeared to have the weight of the world on them, instead they loosely fell to his side. Even Jack saw a side of Ianto that he rarely had a chance to see but still saw more than the rest of the team. To him, it was nice seeing his lover seem happy and carefree but at the same time he couldn't lie and say that he didn't feel a twinge of jealousy at the young woman who was causing it.

"So we know that she's your best friend but why the hell does she know about Torchwood."

"Easy, they wanted to recruit both me and Ianto after we both finished Uni but I turned them down and encouraged Ianto to take the job without me instead."

"Why would you turn it down?"

"Because it's not what I wanted to do." shaking her head as she smiled at Ianto. "I always knew that I wanted to move back to the States just as I always knew I wanted to study parapsychology and become a parapsychologist."

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is that." Gwen asked confused, quickly joined by the other team members.

"A parapsychologist is someone who studies mental phenomena that cannot be explained by known psychological or scientific principles." Ianto replied filling the group in on what Erin actually did.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"That's why I said it instead."

"Screw you"

"I'm taken but there's always Owen."

"Alright, break it up you two." Jack smirked at the two friends who were busy sticking their tongues out at each other. "So Erin you study extrasensory perception-"

"Telepathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, pyrokinesis, among other things."

"You mean people really possess these abilities."

"Of course" Erin answered for Tosh. "I've even been able to study people with these gifts and record the things that they've done and seen. Aliens aren't the only amazing creatures living among the stars. Sometimes you find them right in your own back yard."

"Well you monitor the backyard and we'll keep monitoring the rift."

"Ah yes, the famous rift. I wonder if anything amazing will happen while I'm here."

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Jack smiled one of his Jack Harkness smiles while Erin just rolled her eyes.

"Why Jack it wasn't for these other two women sitting at this table I would think you were sexist."

"No, not a sexist just sexy as hell."

"Well that all depends on what mirror you'll looking in because from where I'm sitting you're not all that."

"Then maybe your eyes need be checked because obviously you aren't seeing correctly."

"Or maybe you need someone to come kick you off that pedestal so you can fall directly on that ass you're so fond of." Erin snapped as she glared at Jack who was staring back at her. She knew she was letting her temper get the best of her but she suspected that Jack was a natural at doing just that.

"Erin Victoria Richards that's enough." Ianto finally commanded himself as he grabbed Erin by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked her once they were out of ear shot.

"Why whatever do you mean Ianto?" she tried to reply sweetly but it didn't work at all. Ianto was still staring at her angrily. He was giving on of those "you're two seconds away from making me give you decaf coffee for your entire stay" looks and she hated those.

"I mean that whole banter with Jack. It was if you were trying to purposely piss him off."

"I wasn't Ianto I swear-"

"Then what was it?"

"I guess I more angry at him than I thought because of what he did to you."

"Erin-"

"Look," she sighed as she placed her arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him close into a hug. "I guess I'm still mad at the fact that he left you and hurt you the way he did; and I know that the two of you made up a long time ago but it still doesn't change the fact that he hurt my best friend. So I'm sorry if I'm acting like a bitch but I can't help it when it comes to you."

"Oh cariad," Ianto whispered into Erin's hair as he stroked her softly. Erin was the first person he called when Jack had disappeared with the doctor and she wanted to immediately fly out to be with him but he told her not to come. She had been working on her own research project with a team and he couldn't let her leave work for him. So instead she insisted that he call her everyday at least twice so she knew how he was doing. "I know you probably don't like Jack-"

"Really what gave it away-"

"But I've forgiven him for leaving and I think you should too. Besides, he's not all that bad once you get to know him."

"All right" Erin sighed as she lifted her head off of Ianto's shoulder, "I'll give Captain Jack a chance but I won't guarantee that I'll like him."

"That's all I ask." Ianto replied. "And thank you for looking out for me; I don't know what I would have done without you."

* * *

Erin smiled as Ianto grabbed her hand he lead her back into the conference room where everyone was carried away in their own conversations. Their talking ceased once when Erin and Ianto sat back down in their seats.

"Erin I want to say I'm sorry if I was a bit out of line earlier. I never meant to offend you at all."

"It's all right Captain, I just have some unresolved issues that I need to work through."

"So Erin, what's it like being a parapsychologist." Gwen asked, "I bet it's exciting."

"Well not as exciting as capturing aliens but I love what I do. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, not even a chance to work for the FBI again."

"You worked for the FBI."

"Yes I worked as an agent for the FBI" Erin smirked at the expression on the teams faces. "I was even a field agent for a while but I found that I didn't like it as much as I thought I would."

"Why, couldn't handle all the big bad action?" Owen laughed only to be punched in the shoulder by Gwen.

Erin just laughed and shook her head no. "Owen honey, I can handle anything big and bad but I don't like bullets, especially not when they enter me."

"So you were hurt then."

"Yes I was and it was then I decided that I couldn't do it anymore."

The team sat quietly as Ianto grabbed his best friend's hand and kissed her softly on the cheek. It broke his heart when he received the news about Erin being shot and nearly lost it when the doctors weren't sure if she would make it. Thankfully she pulled through.

"So Erin-" Jack replied, trying to lighten the mood. "What are your plans now that you're in town?"

"Nothing really," shaking her head at the question. "Just want to spend some time with my friend and see what he's been up too or the better question, who he's been up too."

Ianto blushed at the last part of her answer which only allowed the whole team to bust out in laughter, even Jack himself was chuckling at the comment.

"Erin-"

"What, I was only answering the Captain question. Besides, it's nothing compared to the stuff you tell me about whenever you calls, I mean you go on and on about the things you and Jack do with a stopwatch-"

"Ronnie that's enough."

"Oh Yani am I embarrassing you." Erin teased only to be slapped in the back of her head. "Ouch that hurt."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Ianto mocked fake innocence.

"Bastard."

"Hag."

"You son of a-"

"Do you two always go on like this?"

Erin and Ianto looked away from each other and at Tosh, tilting their heads to the side as if they were thinking about it.

"Yes" they replied and proceeded to break out in a fit of laughter.

"We're sorry." Ianto apologized to the team, "It's just when we get together-"

"we act like a bunch of teenagers with all the fighting and laughing."

"But we only do it because we miss each other terrible and it's great being in each other's company."

"I bet it is."

"Um Jack I was wondering since rift activity has been light and Erin is in town-"

"If you could have the night off and hang out with her instead." Jack finished for Ianto, "I don't see why not."

"Really, you don't mind." Erin replied excitedly as she smiled brightly.

"I don't see why not. Ianto rarely gets a night off and he deserves to spend it with his friend."

"Best friend" Erin corrected the Captain who just smiled at her. "So Ianto, now that you have the night off what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, go out and have a few drinks and catch up."

"Or we can go back to my hotel instead. There's a big comfy bed, a flat screen television, a mini bar and a refrigerator full of food."

"Should I be worried?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Captain, I don't want Ianto; well not in that way anyways. Although I wouldn't mind if he got all hot and sweaty-"

"Okay now I'm worried." Jack replied again as he looked back and forth between the best friends who completely ignored him.

"Because last time I checked we have a rematch."

"Oh my God you can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. I want you Ianto Jones and I want you tonight."

"Well with an offer like that I can't refuse." Ianto smirked.

"Of course not. Oh and try not to cry when I win."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be wiping your tears once I finish wiping the floor with you."

"Bring it on pretty boy."

"I think you mean dance revolution king."

"Wait a minute." Owen interrupted the bickering friends when he realized what they were talking about. "You mean to tell me that you two are talking about Dance Dance Revolution, the video game."

"Yes what did you think we were talking about."

"You two are going to Erin's hotel to play a video game." Gwen asked bemused. The thought of Ianto playing a video game astounded her. "Seriously."

"That's if he's not too chicken to come."

"And let you win by forfeit, I think not."

The sounds of Gwen excessive laughter filled the room. She couldn't get the imagine of Ianto dancing to an arcade game out of her head and it wasn't long before the rest of the team was laughing as well.

"And what the hell is so funny?" Ianto sneered at his cackling teammates.

"You have to admit Yan, the thought of you bouncing up and down dancing to a game is really hilarious." Jack shrugged while the rest of the team continued to laugh.

"I'll have you know that even without Dance Dance Revolution I am an excellent dancer."

"Please, you're a horrible dancer."

'I beat you didn't I."

"Because you cheated."

"I did not cheat Erin, you lost fair and square."

"You knocked me over."

"Only after you tried to trip me."

"I can't help if you have two left feet."

"Doesn't matter." Ianto replied, "I won but I agree to your rematch."

"I knew you would." Erin giggled as she ruffled Ianto's hair again for the second time that day. "But if you needed further persuasion I got a new game that you would absolutely die for."

Ianto eyes widen when he realized what Erin was talking about. "No you didn't, tell me you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"You got it," Ianto screamed as he jumped up out of his chair dragging Erin with him. "You got Guitar Hero and brought it with you."

"I got it alright and I can't wait to kick your ass when I play you tonight."

"Have you forgotten that I used to play the guitar."

"Yeah for about five months and then you quit."

"It doesn't matter how long I played, the point is I was good."

"Not too good, you couldn't get a proper band together."

"You wanted to be in a band." Owen asked. The couldn't believe all the things he was hearing about Ianto. The more Erin talked the more he saw a different side to the man who made him coffee every single day. He was starting to see as more of a real person who once had a life outside of Torchwood. "Ianto Jones wanted to be in a rock band."

"Oh yeah he did" Erin laughed, answering Owen's question. "He didn't just want to be in a band, he wanted to be a rock star; even had the leather pants and the Mohawk to prove it."

"You had a Mohawk,"

Ianto shrugged at the question, not really seeing it as a big deal. "Not one of my finer hairstyles but yes I did."

"Any chance you still have those leather pants Yan." Jack asked seductively at Ianto who blushed slightly at Jack's comment but it didn't stop him from replying. "Because I wouldn't mind seeing you wear them."

"Maybe sir, and if you're a good boy I may model them for you sometime."

"Oh my own private show, I can't wait."

"Well Captain, you're going to have to because Ianto is all mine tonight." Erin interrupted the two lovers before they continued their conversation.

"Aw man, you don't play fair."

"Now you see what I go through every time she's in town, which by the way for how long."

"You're lucky Ianto because I'm here for a whole two weeks."

"Really, why?"

"Well, the research team that I was working with decided to take a break for awhile. Two of the members decided to do some research on their own while the rest of us decided to take a vacation."

"So you decided to come to Cardiff, why?"

"Stupid question Owen." Tosh replied rolling her eyes at the doctor who still seemed he didn't have a clue to what was going on. "She came here to see Ianto, obviously she hadn't seen him a long time."

"Almost three years-"

"Two years, eight months, twenty days, nineteen hours and seventeen minutes to be exact but who's counting."

"Obviously not you. That's why I decided to come here and do fun things with you like we used to do in the old days

"And I'm glad you did because I've missed you like crazy."

"Same here Pookie Bear." Erin laughed, pinching the side of Ianto's cheeks as if he was a small child.

"Pookie bear." the team simultaneously questioned as they turned to their blushing teammate.

"It's just a nickname Erin's grandmother gave me when she came to visit one year." Ianto blushed, "She said I reminder her of one although I still don't have a clue as to what a pookie bear is."

"I think it's kinda cute."

"You think everything about the tea-boy is cute." Owen rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair.

"Well not everything. When he's naked lying underneath me I think he's freaking hot."

"I don't know why I bother." Owen muttered as he walked out of the room. Gwen and Tosh giggled at Owen's departure and soon got up from their chairs and waved goodbye to Ianto, Erin, and Jack.

Jack looked over at Ianto and Erin who were once again having their own conversation and oblivious to the fact that he was still in the room. He wanted nothing more than to interrupt them with his own questions about their friendship but he decided against it knowing that Ianto needed to spend some alone time with his friend. Getting up from his chair, he left the room without saying a word and without the remaining two noticing.

A total of ten minutes had passed when the pair realized that they were all alone in the room. Ianto seemed a bit surprised that Jack had left them alone without so much as saying goodbye or even hint his departure. Erin on the other hand didn't mind that he was gone, she wouldn't have to fake a conversation with him; especially since her feelings were still raw and she might have let things get out of hand…again.

"Well Ianto, it seems that we have the room to ourselves, what do you propose we do."

"Well you could come check out the cells of the aliens we've captured. I'll even introduce you to Janet and Myfawnny.

"That would be so awesome." Erin screeched as she jumped up from her chair and began pulling Ianto out of the room.

* * *

So Chapter 2 is up and posted. Hope you all liked it and if you did, review. I love them like a fat kid loves cake or anything sweet for that matter.

"Ricka"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Please don't hate for not having this up sooner but I'm been going through a lot of different things and my writing spirit just wasn't with me. I know, I know I deserve to be shot for making everyone wait but with losing my job and all I just didn't feel like writing. Not to mention taking care of a baby all the time would give me much time to write. The good thing is I'm finally finding my mojo again and I promise not to make you all wait for the next chapter to be up which if things work out according to schedule won't be long. Until then love, peace, and happiness.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, it belongs to RTD and the others guys but not me. Although I do own Erin and if you thought about making a character as good as her ha ha too bad, I wrote her down first.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Three hours later, Ianto was making the last rounds of serving coffee to the rest of the team while Erin herself was engaged in conversation with Tosh and Gwen. He was quite pleased at how accepting the team was towards Erin and not upset that she knew all about them.

After giving everyone their coffee Ianto then made his way to Jack's office where he found the older man busy with paperwork.

"Coffee sir." Ianto asked the Captain as he placed the coffee on the desk before sitting himself on it as well.

"Ah yes" Jack smiled as he placed the papers down and looked up at Ianto. "You always know what I need before I do."

"That's why you hired me sir."

"Actually it was because of how good you looked in a suit."

"Careful sir, that's harassment."

"So is bending you over my desk but I don't hear any complaints then."

Ianto leaned his body forward so that Jack's face was directly in front of his. "And you won't just so long as I'm the only one you're bending over."

"Is that a threat Mr. Jones?"

"No sir, not a threat at all; more like an order."

"Well then-" Jack smirked, licking his lips slightly. "I guess I better follow it huh."

"If you know what's best for you."

"Yan"

"Sir"

"Shut-up."

With that Jack leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against Ianto's who immediately accepted it. It wasn't long before Jack's tongue was plunging inside of the younger man's mouth, devouring it as if it were his last meal. He pushed his chair away from his desk and guided Ianto directly on his lap, hands already making his way up Ianto's shirt-

"Ianto are you… oh my God."

Ianto jumped up from Jack's lap and turned around to see the blushing face of his best friend who was trying to cover her face. "Erin, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." she stuttered as she moved her hand away from her face but continued to blush uncontrollably.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Owen told me that it would be alright to come right on in. How was I supposed to know you were in the middle of getting laid."

"You would have known if you'd knocked first." Ianto hissed as he straightened up his clothes.

"Well maybe you should have put a sock on the door handle. That way I would have known you two were sexing each other up."

"A sock huh. You might have a good idea there." Jack laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes. "What, she does."

"So are you ready to go?"

Ianto looked at his watch and gave his friend a surprised look. "You want to leave now. It's only…a quarter to six."

"I know but I was hoping we could have a quick bite before we retire for a night of video games, you know like we used to."

"I would love to but only if it's okay with Jack."

"Ianto, I already told you to go. Have fun with your friend…I mean best friend, it's alright."

It Ianto's grin could have gotten any wider it would have taken over the entire room and the thought of that made Jack smile wider as well. It was times like this that made him happy he had met Ianto.

Ianto said nothing as he leaned down again to give Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before following Erin out of the door. Jack shook his head in laughter as he watched the two of them run as fast as they could out of the hub.

"Oh my God-"

"That was awesome."

The sound of heavy breathing filled the hotel room as the two friends looked at each other and laughed. Ianto's had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. His tie hung loosely around his neck and the rest of his clothes were sticking to his body and Erin's hair was starting to frizz from all of the sweating that they had been doing. Ever since they had gotten back from dinner, which consisted of pizza, the two of them had been playing dance revolution for a solid two hours.

"Told you couldn't beat me."

"The game isn't over Jones."

"Just let it go, you lost Richards." Ianto laughed at his best friend. "Beside, I don't want to use all my energy playing this game."

"Yes. You may have beaten me on this game Ianto but I will get my revenge."

"Bring it on."

"It's already been brought." Erin hissed as she made her way towards the television and plugged in the new game. "You're going to love this game."

"I already do." Ianto replied as he stepped beside her. "I love it when you're around. I have a chance to be myself."

"You mean the junk food hoard teenager that's obsessed with video games, that guy."

"Yes that guy. It's only when I'm with you that I can really relax."

"I feel the same way about you too Yani." Erin grinned as she gave him a quick hug. "When we're together it's like when kids again-"

"without a care in the world. No such things as relationships-"

"or hard longs hours of work, just simply times of hanging out."

"I really missed you."

"Me too." strapping the guitar around her shoulder and turning on the game. "But stop trying to butter me up with compliments and take your ass whooping like a real man."

"It is so on."

Another three hours had passed before the pair collapsed on the bed again in another fit of laughter. True to her word, Erin had beaten Ianto many times and overall she came out the winner.

"Told you I'd win." Erin boasted, "Told you I was better than you."

"That's because you've had more practice; of course you'd better than me."

"Says the guy who actually knows how to play the guitar."

"I haven't played a guitar for years Erin, you know that."

Erin said nothing as she hit Ianto over the head with a pillow. Ianto retaliated by hitting her in the face with his own pillow. It wasn't long before the two were engaged in a pillow fight war. Ianto had just finished knocking Erin onto the floor when the sound of his phone ringing stopped him from hitting her again.

"It's Jack" Ianto stated as he picked up his phone. "Hello Jack, what's wrong…then why are you calling…Maybe, I'm not sure. Alright then, see you in the morning." Ianto sighed as he threw the phone back on the table. "That was Jack."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Erin grinned as she laid on the bed. "So what did he want?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if I was coming back to the hub tonight or staying here with you."

"He's not jealous is he."

"Oh you, of course not."

"I'll have you know that I am one sexy bitch Ianto Jones." Erin smirked. "You would be lucky to get me in your bed."

"And now the memory is stuck inside my head forever." Ianto shook as the picture entered his head only to have Erin punch him in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be." Erin punched him again causing him to laugh. "So are you staying here tonight?"

"I hadn't planned on it, don't have anything to sleep in."

"Well okay then, you better get going because it's getting pretty late."

Ianto looked down at his watch and realized that Erin was right, it was almost midnight and he had to be back at the hub at seven in the morning. "I suppose you're right, I should get going."

"Yes you should because I'm tired as hell and I need my beauty sleep."

Ianto laughed as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead before he made his way out of the room. Erin watched her best friend leave before crashing down on the bed again. She was going to enjoy being in town.

Ianto walked into his apartment with a smile on his face. After leaving the hub, Erin had taken him to the store where they stocked up on Doritos's and M&M's before heading to the local pizza place and buying a extra large pizza with extra toppings. Only with Erin could he finish half a huge pizza and a whole bag of Doritos's, washing it down with soda and candy for dessert. He liked being that way with her, it was nice not being judge.

Not that he was saying Jack would judge him if he ever found out what he really like to do in his down time but he knew that the older man would look at him differently. He threw his jacket over the chair and made his way to the bedroom where he saw a knocked out Jack sprawled over it. It was no surprise to Ianto to find the man there, after all he had given Jack the key to come over when he liked. No, he gave Jack permission to use the key outside of the case of an emergency. Jack already had a copy of his flat key, in fact in had a copy of everyone's flat key.

He just continued to undress while walking towards the bathroom and threw his body into the shower. Dead tired he was but he couldn't go to bed when had been sweating for the past three hours.

Fifteen minutes later, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom and back to his room to see Jack sitting up waiting for him.

"So now you're awake." Ianto replied playing as he let the towel drop to the floor and pulled a white t-shirt over his head and a pair of boxers.

"If I would have known you were coming home, I would have stayed awake."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Just didn't want to spend the night at the hub, that's all." Jack shrugged as Ianto crawled into the bed beside him and positioned himself against his body. "Thought I spend the night at your place even if you weren't here."

"Careful Jack, that sounds rather domestic."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"The great Captain Jack doesn't do domestic. He does men, women, and sometimes aliens with tentacles but he does not do domestic."

"Well how does that saying go, I can show you better than I can tell you."

"I think you mean actions speak louder than words."

"Doesn't matter…I'll show you Jones just how domestic I can be."

"Whatever you say Harkness." Ianto mumbled as he pressed his head further in the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack bent his head down and planted a light kiss on Ianto's forehead, twirling his fingers through his hair that was still wet from the shower. He would never say it out loud but he actually missed Ianto and was a bit jealous of him spending time with Erin. "You know when you came I smelt the distinct smell of Doritos' and M&M's."

"It's what me and Erin had for dinner, it's what we always have when we're together."

"You actually like junk food. Mr. well balanced meal actually eats sweets."

"Love it actually, only eat it when Erin's in town."

Did Jack say a bit jealous, he meant he was really jealous. Ever since Erin's arrival he was seeing a side of Ianto that he had never seen before and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wanted Ianto to trust him enough to tell him everything about himself but it didn't look like was doing that. He needed to fix it fast. Now if only he knew what to do about it.

He kissed Ianto's forehead again and curled up against him, back to chest. He was going to find a way to show Ianto that he didn't have to pretend to be somebody he wasn't.

* * *

So hope you all enjoyed chaper 3. I have never played Guitar Hero but I've seen other people play it so I took what I saw them do and wrote it down. If it was wrong let me know but I probably won't change it. Still, let me know how you liked this chapter as always I enjoy the good comments and disregard the bad ones.

"Ricka"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Heylo crazy world, I'm back with another chapter to my riveting story. Sorry it took so long to post but later is better than never right. Anyways I want to thank all those who've been reviewing, I write to inspire and show the world that you can do anything if you set your mind to it. Well enough about me, how about you go and read Chapter four of my story and tell me how you like it and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks a billion.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, it belongs to other people who look nothing like me nor are they me. Erin is the only character I own and she is just like me expect not really. You get my drift, right.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Ianto woke up to find Jack no longer in bed but could hear in the shower running. He made a play to throw off his shirt and join his captain in the shower when a knock at the door interrupted him midway.

The knocking continued as he ran to open the door. Ianto opened the door to find a very cheery Erin on the other side with a box of donuts in her hands. She didn't wait to be invited in instead shoving the box in Ianto's hand and walking passed him

"Hey friend, thought you might like some breakfast before you went in for work this morning."

"Erin could you-"

"Ianto I thought I heard a knock at the door-"

Ianto turned to see Jack was already out of the shower and completely naked as the day he was born standing in the middle of the floor. "Jack-"

Jack's eye grew wide when he realized that Erin was the one at the door and not only could she see him but she could see all of him. Completely embarrassed, Jack grinned at Erin as he quickly made his way back towards the room.

"Now I know why the caged birds sing." Erin whistled as she threw her jacket on the bar stool and stared at the spot Jack once stood in. "The good ones are always gay."

"Erin not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"Like I said, I brought you donuts and I even brought your favorites. The one with the jam in the middle covered in glaze."

"I haven't had these in a long time" Ianto smiled as he stuffed a one of the donuts in his mouth. "Mmm, these are good."

"So glad you like them Yani."

"Don't call me that Ronnie." Ianto growled with his mouth full of donut, crumbs falling down the side of his chin.

"Do I smell donuts?" Jack asked as he came back into the room, this time completely dressed. His smile faded when he saw Ianto with the donut in his hand. He had never seen the young man eat something sweet so early in the morning. Once again he found out something about Ianto that he didn't know about before.

"Yes, you smell freshly baked donuts that I brought for my friend. Can't have him running around chasing aliens on an empty stomach now can we?"

"No we can't…mmm, these are good."

"My friend only deserves the best" Erin laughed as she grabbed her own donut. "So buddy what's the plan for today."

"Work, chase aliens, file some papers, make coffee and yeah, more work." Ianto scoffed as he finished the donut and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's going to be a glorious day."

"Well do you want to have lunch together. I have nothing to do today so-"

"Come to the hub." Jack suddenly stated as he reached for another donut.

"What" both Ianto and Erin looked at Jack as if he'd grown a second head.

"I can come to the hub-"

"You want her to come to the hub."

"Why?"

"She obviously knows about the place and it doesn't make sense to leave her alone at the hotel." Jack shrugged, "Besides, she could help you out in the archives or something."

"Great, I leave my job to cross the ocean only to come and do your job."

"You don't have to come you know."

"And miss out on aggravating the hell out of you, never. Now where is the remote; there has to be something good on T.V. to watch."

Ianto gave Erin the remote and watched her plop down on his sofa. He only shook his head as he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him back into the room.

"Why Ianto, if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask."

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have time for any extracurricular activities. We do have a job to get too."

"Well it's a good thing I'm the boss then, isn't." Jack purred as he kissed the back of Ianto's neck, "I can come in whenever I feel like it."

"Jack, we can't do…this. Erin's right outside…"

"Don't want her to know how loud you can scream?"

"I assure you sir that if we do this, I won't be the only one screaming."

Jack growled as he spun Ianto around and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. A simply push landed both them on top of the bed with Jack on top. Ianto eagerly spread his legs farther apart to give Jack a better position between them.

"Jack-"

"Don't talk."

"What ever you want sir." was all Ianto could reply as Jack's fingers pinched his aching nipples before making their way down to his stomach. He could feel the heat radiate through his body with every kiss and touch that Jack placed on his body. His fingers lifted up to touch Jack's chest-

"Are you guys done yet or should I go out and get you some cigarettes?" Erin yelled from the other side of the door.

Ianto groaned at the interruption while Jack simply laughed and rolled off of Ianto and sat up.

"It's not funny."

"Well she's your friend Ianto, not mine. We can just ignore her if you want."

"That won't work." Ianto groaned again as he got up from the bed and towards the closet. "She would just keep interrupting us for her own amusement."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"You can go out there and sit with Erin if you like."

Jack walked up behind his lover and wrapped both arms around his waist. "Or I could jump into the shower with you instead."

"But you already had a shower."

"You know what they say, cleanliness is next to godliness."

"Do you want us to make it to work on time or not?"

"I'll take not for two hundred Alex."

Ianto couldn't do anything but laugh as Jack pulled him away from his closet and towards the direction of the bathroom. He supposed he really didn't care about Erin being close by in the room. If things got loud she should always cover her ears.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they had arrived at the hub and Erin still could not look Ianto or Jack in the eye. She knew that Ianto had purposely gotten busy with Jack in the shower just to spite him but she still wish she didn't have to hear it. Who would have thought the great Jack Harkness was a screamer. Shaking the thoughts and sounds out of her head she walked inside to see only Gwen and Tosh already there, both of them at their respective desk. Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek before he made his way to his own office leaving Erin and Ianto one their own.

"Good morning gang, how's everyone." Erin greeted the team as they looked up her and waved.

"Great." was the response as Erin sat down next to Gwen at her desk.

"Ow-" Gwen hissed as Erin accidentally hit her on the arm and showed her injured hand.

"Oh sorry, hadn't realized-."

"No that's okay, still a bit sore but everything's good."

"Why would you be sore Gwen?" Ianto asked curious as to why Gwen was sore and had her hand wrapped in bandages.

"Oh it's nothing Ianto, just got into a fight with a weevil that's all."

"And when was this?"

"Last night." Gwen continued, "It was a bunch of them too and I ended up getting scratched. It hurt like a-"

"Gwen-" Tosh hissed at the Welsh woman. "You weren't supposed to say anything."

Gwen realized her mistake and saw an angry Ianto looking at her. "Oops"

"There was a weevil attack last night and nobody called me."

"Jack told us not too. Wanted you to spend some time with Erin that's all." Tosh shrugged as she went back to working on her computer

"Don't worry Ianto we handle it on our own."

"That's not the point-"

"No the point was to let you spend some time with your friend" Jack intervened as he came out of his office. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"What I want is my boss to call me when there is an emergency."

"And that's why I didn't call, it wasn't an emergency. Besides I thought you wanted the night off so you and Erin could hang out."

"Just because Erin is in town doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing my job."

"I didn't say you were Yan I just thought-"

"Well next time sir don't think" Ianto hissed as he walked out of the hub and back towards the tourist shop.

"Oooh, you are in so much trouble."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

Erin saw as Jack made his way to follow Ianto and immediately placed a hand in front of his chest. "He's already mad at you, want to make it worse."

"I'm just gonna-"

"Stay away from him until he calms down." she interrupted. "Look I know Ianto better than you do and right now he is really pissed off at you. Just give him his space and let him realize how stupid he's being and he'll come back and apologize."

"Yeah and how do you know?"

"Because I'm his best friend you idiot, if anybody knows what's best for him it's gonna be me." Erin replied sternly, moving her hand away from the captain's chest and crossing her arms on hers.

Jack sighed as he walked back to his office and slammed the door. Tosh apologetically at Erin while Gwen just shrugged her shoulders. Erin silently blew as she made her way towards the tourist office. She had a friend to set straight.

* * *

Ianto Jones was fuming as he threw the pamphlets across the desk and for the life of him he didn't know why. He knew that Jack was just trying to be nice and let him have an evening off to spend with Erin but it still didn't excuse what he did. Ianto was a part of the team as much as the other and he didn't want any special treatment just because the two of them were shagging. Owen probably was having a field day as he spoke, or thought. When the sound of the door behind him, he assumed that it was Jack and was ready to let him have a piece of his mind. He turned around to determine that he was wrong and it wasn't Jack, instead it was Erin looking quite pissed for whatever reason he didn't know.

"If Jack sent you to talk to me Erin I don't want to hear it."

"Jack didn't send me Ianto, I came here on my own free will."

"Well then, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're mad at Jack?"

"I'm not mad at Jack, I'm just-"

"Royally pissed off at him." Erin replied sarcastically as she stood in front of her friend. "I know that but what I want to know is why."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too nosy for your own good?"

"They have but I refuse to listen to any of them."

"Well listen to me when I say that it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't." Erin growled, "All he did was give you the night off to spend with me and you go and bite his head off."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then please fill me in on the inner workings of Ianto Jones's mind because I am really at a lost."

"I don't want Jack to treat me special because he's sleeping with me." The words coming out of Ianto's mouth before he had a chance to stop them. "When I got here Erin I was simply the guy who made the coffee and I can't go back to being that guy, I won't."

"And you don't have to-"

"Yes I will" Ianto continued. "If the team thinks that he is being unfair, they'll stop listening to him and then he'll take it out on me. Make me stay behind just so he can keep them happy.

"Now I think you're being paranoid."

"You just don't understand."

Erin rolled her eyes at Ianto and placed her hand on her chin. She knew that Ianto's thoughts were as ridiculous as they came but there was nothing she could do to change his mind. "Well if you ask me Ianto-

"And I didn't-

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Erin finished in spite of Ianto's interruption. "You knew what you were getting into the minute you let him bend you over that desk so don't start complaining about the consequences."

"What-"

"Let me finish. You knew that if you started a relationship with Jack your team members were going to look at you differently but you didn't care. You wanted Jack and you got what you wanted so now you don't own the right to complain. So what he didn't call you because there was a weevil attack. Maybe Jack sensed that you needed some time alone with your friend and he granted that to you. Instead of being mad at him maybe you should be thanking him because we did have a fabulous time last night.

"Why do you care, you don't even like Jack."

"Just because I don't like the guy doesn't mean I like the way that you're treating him. You wanted to convince me that Jack has changed and what I saw was man just trying to look out for you by doing something nice. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ianto opened his mouth to retaliate but no words came out. He knew that Erin was right, he didn't have the right to blow up at Jack the way he did and he needed to go make things right. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say it to me, I already knew you were an idiot but you need to go say it to Jack." Erin grinned as she pulled Ianto into a deserving hug.

"You're right, I do."

"Of course I'm right."

"Bossy American."

"Snobbish Welshman."

"Think you can handle watching the tourist office while I go talk to Jack."

"If I can handle getting shot by a psycho maniac then I think I can manage a measly little tourist shop. You have maps right?"

Ianto laughed as he kissed Erin's forehead and walked back inside the hub. Erin laughed as she watched him leave and sat down in the chair behind the desk. She didn't mind watching the desk for him but she hoped he was back soon. She wouldn't admit it but she didn't know anything about Cardiff.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed before Ianto came back to the tourist office and Erin could immediately tell that him and Jack made up. Aside from the messy hair and the wrinkled suit, his smile was a big as Cheshire cat.

"Sorry it took so long, Jack and I-"

"Argh I so do not want to hear it, especially not after this morning." Erin screeched as she covered her ears and walked from behind the desk. She tried to keep them covered as much as possible but it still didn't block out what Ianto said next.

"So you don't want to hear about the trick he did with his tongue." Ianto laughed as he watched Erin disappear behind the door and walked behind his desk.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 4. Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations and if you enjoyed it, please review. I love them like a math geek loves...numbers of course. The next chapter will have more excitement, more angst, and maybe a little fluff but not if Erin gets her way. You know, I'm starting to think that she doesn't like our dear Captain very much. Will she ever, only time will tell, you have to keep reading to find out. Always and forever

"Lady C"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: No you're not crazy I am back with another chapter to my brillant story for my excellent readers to read (love the adjectives). With no classes today I decided to do something like update so I did. Hope you like the chapter and shout outs to all those who've reviewed. You don't know how happy you make me when I get them in my email. Anyways no more chit-chat, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned this show the whole world would know it.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Erin looked around the hub in boredom as she waited for the rest of the team to return. It was almost lunch time when the rift alarm suddenly went off and the team was needed else where. Since she wasn't an official member of the Torchwood team she wasn't able to go when danger called but was allowed to stay in the hub until they got back. That was almost an hour ago and they were not back yet.

She sighed, as she sat down at Tosh's computer and pulled up the game solitaire. It probably wasn't a good idea but at least it was something to do. She had just finished clicking deal when the hub door opened up and the team members came back covered in what appeared to be blue goo.

"What the hell happened to you guys."

"Bethazors" was all Owen said as he headed straight for the showers.

"I'm sorry did you say Bethazors, what the hell are those?"

"A small breed of alien flowers that attacks people." Ianto shuddered as he tried to wipe off the blue goo off of him.

"Yeah, think of a Venus fly-trap but bigger, way bigger." Gwen added.

"Anyway, we tried to contain it but had no choice but to shoot it when it tried to eat Gwen."

"But silly me forgot that when the flower dies it tends to explode from the inside out." Jack pointed out, not wanted to be left out of the conversation.

"Leaving us covered in it's organs." Tosh finished as she too followed Owen down the hub and towards the showers.

Erin held her hand over her mouth as she listened to the story of the team in action and couldn't contain her laughter anymore once they were done.

"I'm sorry," she giggled as she lean backwards on the chair. "It's just-you look so ridiculous covered in what looks like blue snot."

"It's not funny."

"I wish I had my camera, you look horrible."

Erin was so busy laughing that she didn't see Ianto and Gwen look at each other and give each other a small smirk. She also didn't see Ianto and Gwen run up to her and give her a gigantic hug and cover her in the blue goo as well.

"What they f-"

"Sorry couldn't resist." Gwen laughed at the sight and held onto Ianto for support who was laughing at Erin as well.

"You were asking for it."

"I was so not asking to be covered in alien snot."

"It's not snot Erin-"

"I don't freaking care what it is, I did not ask to be covered in it. Now I have to go back to my hotel and take a shower."

"Too bad."

"I can't believe you let your team run amuck Captain." Erin sighed as Gwen and Ianto continued to laugh at her. "One would think you weren't doing a very good job."

Jack just shrugged as he walked away from the three and into the direction Owen and Tosh had gone earlier immediately followed by Gwen.

"I still don't see what's so funny."

"Oh come on Ronnie, I was only kidding but if you feel that bad I'm sorry."

"You mean it."

"Yes I do" Ianto replied as he pulled Erin into a hug. "When it comes to you I always mean it. So do you forgive me."

"That depends are we still on for lunch."

"Of course and to make it up to you I'll even pay."

"Whoa, check out the big spender." Erin laughed as she pulled away from Ianto and grabbed her purse before jumping into a sprint. "I should let you wipe alien snot on me more often."

"It's not snot-" Ianto yelled but it was too late, Erin had already made her way out of the hub. Ianto realized that he was the only one not in the showers so he quickly made his way to shower as well.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the whole team had showered and changed their clean clothes, Ianto was still waiting for Erin to return so they could go get a bite to eat. He had just finished giving the team their afternoon coffees when Jack called him to his office.

"You rang sir."

"Actually I called."

"Bellowed would be more like it." Ianto retorted with a smile before making his way over to Jack's desk. "Anyways is there something you need?"

"Nothing in particular just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch that's all." Jack asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack but I already made plans with Erin."

"Oh, umm really…must have forgotten."

"Jack-"

"No really it's alright." Jack replied as he went back to his paperwork. "I should have realized that you had already made plans with Erin."

"No it's not alright. Just because Erin's in town doesn't mean that I should ignore you." Ianto sternly said, "In fact why don't we do dinner tonight, I'll even cook."

"Ianto you don't have to do this-"

"I know but I want to, I'll also wear that special apron that you brought me."

Jack grinned at the thought of Ianto in the apron that he had recently brought for him. Ianto thought the item was ridiculous and refused to wear it. Jack didn't understand why though; who wouldn't want an apron that said "Shag me I'm Welsh" on the front. Still, if Ianto was offering to wear it who was he to tell the younger man no.

"Alright it's a date but need I remind you rules that you must following when wearing the apron."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he gave Jack quick peck on the cheek before sliding off the desk. "I remember them Jack and I assure I will follow every rule only if you promise to let me finish cooking first before you pounce me like a lion."

"I'll try my best but I'm not making any promises. You know how hard it is for me to resist a sexy naked Welshman."

"That I do sir, that I do."

Jack continued to smile as he watched Ianto walk out the door and greet Erin as she was just coming in. He watched the both of them leave the hub and that feeling of jealously subsided a little at the thought of Ianto spending the night with him and not with Erin.

"So here we are, the best place in town to get fish and chips." Ianto announced as the two of them set down in the little restaurant that Ianto had brought them to.

"So I travel all the way to Cardiff for fish and chips. You sure know how to show a girl a good time don't you."

"Well it's been a while but I never hear Jack complaining."

"I don't think Jack would complain about anything you do, especially if it involves you naked." Erin teased, while Ianto just blushed at the comment.

"Erin please, we came here to eat not to talk about my sex life."

"Would you rather talk about my sex life?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Ianto grinned as he folded the menu back up, "So anyone new in your life."

"Nothing really, I've just been dabbling-"

"Oh yes I know about dabbling-"

"And I think I may have found someone but I'm not really sure."

"So tell me about him."

"What do you want to know."

"Everything. His name, what he does for a living, is he good in bed."

"I never said that it was a he."

Ianto couldn't help choking on his water as he stared at Erin. His confused look remained until Erin couldn't hold her composure any longer and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face." Erin laughed as she sipped out of her own water glass. "Priceless."

"It's not funny." Ianto sulked, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "You could have been serious."

"Well I not but it was a good laugh wasn't it. That's what you get for covering me with that stuff earlier. Payback's a bitch."

"Just like you."

Erin threw her hand over her heart and pretended to wipe her eye as if she was crying. "Ooh Yani you wound me so."

"And you make me sick."

"Then you better call Owen."

"I rather call Dr. Kevorkian."

Both Ianto and Erin laughed as the waitress brought their food to them and they settled down to eat. They continued to talk about everything that had been going on in their lives.

"So tell me about your mystery guy."

"There is no new mystery guy, in fact I'm decided to give an old guy another chance.

"Oh yeah and who would that be."

"Mark."

"Mark, school teacher Mark."

"Yes that Mark. We got back together about a month ago."

"And you're just now telling me about him." Ianto hissed as he snatched the about to be eaten chip out of Erin's hand and threw it back on her plate. "How could you not tell me?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Erin replied as she picked up the chip and shoved it in her mouth, "I mean it just happened and I still don't know if we're going to be serious or not."

"Are you even trying?"

"You know that answer to that Ianto, I suck at relationships. It was my fault that we broke up anyway."

"Yes it was. Mark was ready to take the next step and you didn't have enough confidence or trust in him. You need to learn how to trust again."

"It's hard for me; you're the only guy I trust."

"And that may be your problem."

"Please don't start-"

"Fine then I will." Ianto continued anyway, ignoring everything that Erin was doing, "Look Erin it's time to stop pretending and realize that you need someone in your life. I know you really haven't thought about since your break-up from Robert but it's time you move on from, he certainly has."

"I know it's just so hard."

"Well get over it and move on. Mark is a great guy that you loved and because of your fear of getting hurt, you pushed him away. You're lucky he's giving you another chance.

"I know, he really is a terrific guy and I really love him. I don't think I ever stopped.

"Then stop guarding your heart. It's time."

Erin said nothing as Ianto reached across the table and rubbed his thumb against her palm. She knew that Ianto was right, just wanting her to do what was best for her but how do you move on from a broken heart. It wasn't as easy as Ianto put it but it was possible. He was able to get over losing Lisa as well as losing Jack and now he seemed like the happiest man on earth. If he could find love again so could she. Right.

"I know you're over thinking what I said and you know I'm right."

"Okay. I'll give Mark a chance, a real chance when I get back home and I'll make it work I promise but the only man I want to focus on right now is you."

"Careful, don't want Jack getting jealous now do we."

"Jack has nothing to worry about." Erin laughed, sipping from her glass. "You're not my type; to Welsh."

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Ianto smirked. "So tell me more about how you and Mark got back together."

Erin just laughed so more as she pushed her plate to the side and began telling Ianto all about the other man back home.

* * *

They returned back to the hub, arm in arm to find the rest of the team, minus Jack, sitting around doing nothing. Apparently the rift and the weevils decided to take the day off which left the Torchwood members bored out of their mind. As soon as they entered Ianto was hounded, particularly by Owen, to make some coffee and unhooked himself from Erin to oblige them.

Ten minutes later, five cups of coffee were placed neatly on a tray and passed around to all the teammates, each savoring the dark liquid as if they hadn't had any in forever. It wasn't long before the coffee disappeared from the mugs and were collected back

Erin was sitting beside Gwen at her desk, laughing at something Gwen was telling her when Jack came out of his office and Ianto was no where to be find.

"Where's Ianto?"

Erin and Gwen stopped talking and looked up at Jack. "I don't know, have you checked the archives."

"Not yet, thanks."

They didn't have a chance to say your welcome as Jack made a mad dash towards the archives, not even stopping to look back.

"I swear that man-"

"Is insatiable." Erin finished for Gwen. "You should hear the stories that Ianto tells me. Seriously, half the time I can't tell if he's kidding-"

"Or telling the truth. I know exactly what you mean. Still, Ianto and him make a very cute couple."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Erin nodded, "Couldn't agree with you more."

The two women continued to converse with each other, snickering even, when Ianto and Jack finally decided to show their faces again; both looking flushed in the face. Jack kissed Ianto once more, this time on the cheek before walking back to his office leaving Ianto alone with the girls.

"Ianto sweetheart are you alright?" Erin asked as she jumped from the chair she was sitting in and ran to Ianto's side.

"Yes Erin I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look a bit flushed that's all."

Gwen couldn't contain her laughter any longer and Ianto blushed before walking away muttering underneath his breath.

"Ianto darling come back. I want to hear all about your make out session with Jack." Erin shouted as Ianto continued to walk away from his friend and co-worker. It was only when Ianto was out of sight that Erin submitted herself to laughter.

"I think I'm going to like having you here." Gwen grinned as the laughter died down and the two were back to normal.

"I think I'm going to like being here." Erin grinned back and she knew that it was the truth.

"So, any embarrassing stories about Ianto in his younger years that you could possibly tell me without getting in trouble."

Gwen's hopeful eyes caused Erin to smile and her own eyes twinkled with mischief as she took a look around to make sure they were alone before she answered.

"Oh yeah, I got a few."

* * *

Chapter five has come and gone and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Erin is such a great friend to have and Jack can't stand it while Ianto is caught in the middle. Things might be bad now but with my evil mind there only going to get worse. Can't wait and until next time, stay good.

"Lady C"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Can I just say that I love all the reviews I am getting for this story. Everyone who reviews or added me to their favorites list make my day. Seriously, you have no idea. It's because of you wonderful people that I continue to write this story and other ones because I feel so inspired. So I dedicate this chapter to inspiration because without it I would have no will to write. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned this show the whole world would know it because there would be only Janto and no Gwack(what kind of name is that anyway).**

* * *

Jack was excited. Two hours passed since he allowed everyone to go home and have the night off since there was nothing going on with the rift. They didn't know the real reason Jack sent them home but the looks on their faces showed they really didn't care, they were just happy to go home before five.

Soon Jack found himself outside of Ianto flat knocking on the door waiting to be greeted by a sexy Welshman dressed in nothing but an apron. The door opened and there was a Welshman at the door but he wasn't naked. In fact, Jack found Ianto still dressed in the same outfit from earlier only a little more wrinkled.

"Jack."

"Yan I'm sorry." Jack apologized, "I must be early."

"No you're not early it's just…I'm in the middle of-"

"In the middle of what exactly Ianto?"

Ianto opened his mouth to respond when Jack brushed passed him and made his way inside of the flat where he found a crying Erin on the couch. Upon the sight of him, Erin wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and sprung up from the sofa.

"Hey Captain, how's it going?"

"Erin are you alright?"

"Me, I'm fine." Erin sighed, "In fact I think I'm going to get out of here and go back to my hotel."

"Erin you don't-"

"Yes I do, you have plans with the captain and I'm in the way."

"Erin just sit here and wait until I talk with Jack."

"Ianto-"

"Erin…please." Ianto pleaded with his friend. Erin sighed as she sat back down on the sofa and laid back down on the pillow. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Jack could see that Ianto had made an attempt to start dinner but could easily tell that he was interrupted. The noodles that were in the sauce pot were now clumped together and the sauce had turned cold.

"I see dinner was in order." Jack chuckled as he dipped on finger into the sauce and licked it off. "I also see it would have been delicious too."

"Jack I'm really sorry about Erin. She just came over, really upset and she really needed me-"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. She's just having a bit of a relationship problem."

"That serious huh."

"So serious that she came directly here after it happened." Ianto sighed as he leaned against the counter. He felt bad that he'd bailed on Jack again for Erin but he couldn't ignore his best friend, especially when she really needed him the most. "I couldn't turn her away."

"Ianto please, I understand. Erin needs you more than me right now."

"You're not mad."

"Mad that Erin is having a problem, no; disappointed that I don't get to see a naked Welshman tonight, very, but what can you do."

"Are you sure, because I can-"

"Positive." Jack reassured his young lover. He knew that Ianto would worry about Erin all night if she went back to her hotel and it wouldn't be the pleasant evening that he hoped for. Still, he couldn't help but feel upset that he didn't get any alone time with Ianto again because of Erin but there was nothing he could do. Erin being in town made her the first priority in Ianto's mind.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Ianto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep mister Jones."

"Oh I promise to keep this one Captain Harkness" kissing Jack one more time before releasing him. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's the least I can do after all the things I've done to you." Jack kissed Ianto's cheek and the two of them walked out of the kitchen. The came out only to find Erin putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse off the table. "Erin leaving so soon."

"Yeah, well I thought it would be better if I've left you two alone."

"No actually it won't be because I was just on my way out."

"Jack I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"Don't worry about." Jack shrugged, "Ianto here gave me a rain check on dinner and I plan to use it real soon."

"I'll make this up to you I promise."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Erin smiled as she reached up to give Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. She still felt bad for ruining their evening and was starting to wish that she'd never come over, no matter how much she needed him.

"See you guys later." Jack said, walking out of the door. Ianto locked behind Jack and plopped down on the sofa. Erin came moments later and wrapped her arms around Ianto's waist.

"I am so sorry, I should have called first before barging over here and weighing you down with my problems."

"Erin it's all right-"

"No it's not Yan." Erin sighed as laid back on the sofa, "I just rushed over here, not caring if you had plans or not, and cried all over your shoulders ruining your dinner might I add."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I know, and that's what I love about you but that doesn't mean I can consume all of your time. It's not fair to Jack."

"For someone who doesn't like Jack very much you sure are sticking up for him a lot."

"Well I feel bad that I ruined his evening with a very sexy Welshman."

"I am sexy aren't I."

"Very and it's my fault, no scratch that it's Mark's fault."

"Erin-"

"I still can't believe that he lied to me." Erin continued, "I thought he was serious about the two of us having a real relationship again but how stupid was I to believe that."

"Have you even tried calling Mark."

"So that his girlfriend Vivian can tell me that he isn't home, I don't think so."

"And how exactly do you know that she even was his girlfriend."

"She told me. I called Mark to talk to him, tell him that I was ready to move forward but I didn't get Mark though I got some slut."

"Erin, that's not nice." Ianto scolded his friend, "You don't even know her."

"She probably has beach blonde hair, big fake boobs, a spoiled brat with an IQ of 10 and ½ thus making her a slut."

"Okay-"

"I mean how could he do this me" Erin's rant continued as she fell back onto the couch,  
"I took him back, took him back and everyone knows I don't do backsies but I did. I did for him only to find out that he's two-timing me."

"Two-timing-"

"Yeah, slang for cheating but that's not the point."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Erin's comment. "Oh really, then what is the point."

"The point is that I need a drink-"

"I'll get you some water-"

"No a real drink. A strong drink with lots and lots of alcohol. Are you with me?"

"Erin you have to think about this." Ianto intervened, "Just because you think Mark is cheating-"

"He is cheating." Erin yelled, getting up from the chair and grabbing her coat from the back of it. "That lying snake in the grass is cheating on me but enough of about him, I need a drink and I need one now. So again, are you with me?"

"Fine, just let me get my coat but we can't stay out late, I have to work in the morning."

"Great, I'll meet you outside." she smiled as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Ianto sighed as he got up from the chair and walked to his room to get his coat. He knew that drinking was not going to solve any problems that Erin was having but he couldn't let her roam the streets by herself where anything could happen. He came back from the room, coat in hand, and grabbed his things from the table. Ianto had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

The pair decided to walk to a local pub not far from the apartment. As soon as Erin walked in the door she sat at the bar and ordered her first drink, a shot of tequila. Ianto on the other hand decided to just order a regular beer.

"Now this is a good way to forget." Erin laughed as she gulped down her second shot and motioned for another. "Wouldn't you say Yan?"

"I say that you drink your last shot and let's get out of here."

"You aren't even drunk yet."

"And I don't want to be." Ianto hissed as pushed the drink away from her hand, "I told you that I have to work in the morning."

"So you'll go in a little late, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal Erin is that I have responsibilities that involve not being hung-over when I'm chasing down aliens."

"And it's also your responsibility to be there for me when I'm going through something like this." Erin shot back as she grabbed her drink back, "So I need you to be here for me just like I've always been there for you. Besides, when's the last time you had a good time that didn't involve Jack."

"Well I-"

"That's all the answer I need. For the rest of the night there will be no more talks about Jack or Mark and all I want to hear is the sound of you gulping down these drinks. Do you understand me?"

Ianto said nothing as he picked up his beer and swallowed it down in one gulp. He smiled at Erin and shook his head at the bartender signaling him to come over, "I'll have what she's having."

Erin smiled as the bartender brought them more shots of tequila and placed them in front of them. She was glad that Ianto was there for her when she needed him. "Thank-you."

"Anytime." he replied as he grabbed his shot off the beer mat and held it in the air. "Shall we?"

Erin picked up her own glass and brought it next to his, "We shall." The two clicked the glasses together and gulped down the shots.

It wasn't long before the shots turned into bigger and stronger drinks which lead to the two of them getting drunk in no time. Ianto and Erin didn't leave the pub until midnight and barely made it back to Ianto's apartment before passing out on the bed.

* * *

Ianto was the first to awaken to find Erin sprawled out over his chest. His head hurt tremendously and a wave of nausea over took him as he sat up in the bed. He pushed Erin away from him and rushed to the bathroom, making it in time before he threw up everything that was in his system. Holding his head and walking back to the bedroom he discovered that Erin had finally awoken and was also holding her head in her hand.

"How much did we drink last night?"

"Too much Erin, way too much."

"How could you let me drink so much?" Erin whined as she lied back down in the bed. "I thought you were my friend."

"You can't blame me for this, I was the one who tried to stop you remember. You were the one who insisted that you needed a drink to get over Mark."

"Please don't say his name or I may need another drink."

"Didn't you get enough of that last night?" Ianto hissed as he plopped back down on the bed beside her. "I can't believe that I went out with you."

"Nobody twisted your arm to come out with me. I would have been fine by myself."

"If that was the case you wouldn't have begged me to come with you." Ianto snapped as he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. "What time is it anyways?"

"A quarter to ten."

"What!"

"Dude not so loud." Erin whined as she grabbed her head tighter, "My head hurts really badly."

"Your head!" Ianto yelled again. "Why should I be worried about your head when my arse is on the line? I should have been at work hours ago."

"So you're a little late, no big deal."

"No big deal, Erin I am not the one on vacation here so I don't have the ability to do whatever the hell I want to on a whim."

"Okay one, stop yelling and two; I did not make you come out with me. Yes it was great having you there with me because we had a fabulous time from the stuff that I can remember, which isn't a lot seeing as how drunk we were. I mean we were really pissed-"

"Erin can you please get to the point."

"Oh yeah." Erin nodded as she got up from the bed. "The point is it's not my fault that you're late for work so stop trying to blame me and get your ass ready for work."

"Fine." Ianto yelled as loud as he could before going to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Erin growled as she got up from the bed and stumbled to the sitting room. She looked around until she found her things and made her way out o

* * *

Chapter six has come and gone and I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I want to let everyone know that this story is almost over. I know sad right but don't worry I already have a sequel in mind and as to what it might contain here's a hint, a marriage proposal. But that's in the sequel not in this one. Up next there is going to be awhole lotta drama swirling around it you know what I mean and it's going to involve the CJ and ER. Hope you can figure out what that means and until next time. Holla Back.

"Lady C"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: I know I'm late with the update but who knew college would be such a hassle. For those of you who don't know it is in the worse way possible. Anyways I have two days off from school because of the upcoming election, (Make sure all of you who can vote vote. I don't care who you vote for just do it.) and I decided to update despite the bad review that I received from, get this Anonymous, who basically told me my story was crap. He/she thought my characters were a bit OCC but I didn't find myself bothered by this because that's exactly what I was going for. I wanted Ianto to be a bit OCC because of how well he fit with my character. In fact, I'm quite pleased that the reviewer saw it and if they thought I was going to stop writing because of what they wrote they thought wrong. I don't write for approval or reviews, though they are nice, I write because it's fun for me and the people who read. So here's to Anonymous for your lovely words of encouragement and adding the fuel to my artistic fire. Much love to you.**

**Anyways, sorry about the rant I've been known to go on and on but now it's time for chapter 7 of my story. I hope you enjoy it and like what you read. If you do don't be afraid to drop me a few lines in the review corner. **

**Disclaimer: You can tell I don't own this show because if I did there would be a whole lot of nakedness going on in Torchwood, especially involving Jack and Ianto. Is there any other couple?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Being hung over was a bitch Ianto soon found out as he arrived to work two hours late. It took him awhile to force himself out of the shower and get ready for work. He didn't even take the time to dress correctly, just throwing on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Plus it didn't help that he had to throw-up once more before he even made it out the door. Nevertheless he arrived to the Hub just when Gwen and Owen were walking out the door.

"Ianto sweetie there you are. We were worried about you when you didn't show up for the meeting this morni-" Gwen smiled as soon as she saw Ianto. The smile faded as soon as Gwen saw just how disheveled the young man looked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, why?"

"Because mate you look like hell." Owen replied as he noticed Ianto looked as well.

"Are you sick or something?"

"Or something is the more appropriate term."

"No the man's not sick, he's just hung over." Owen laughed as he walked closer to Ianto and examined him. "I recognize the signs anywhere."

"Bugger off Owen; I'm really not in the mood."

"It's alright Ianto Jack won't be that pissed off seeing as how it's your first time but don't make a habit of it."

"Who are you to give him advice when you're the idiot who comes in wasted every other day." Gwen hissed, smacking Owen in the back of the head, "Do you want me to make you some coffee love?"

"No that's quite all right, I'll make it myself."

"That's great now we don't have to go out and buy some." Owen laughed as he walked back to the entrance of the Hub. Gwen simply nodded and touched his elbow before taking Owen's lead and going back inside.

Ianto simply sighed as he straightened up the papers on the desk and put up a closed sign before he too made his way inside the Hub. He didn't even have a chance to go to the kitchen when he noticed Jack was standing below him and nodded for him to come into his office.

"Ianto glad to see you finally made it in."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for my tardiness. It won't happen again." Ianto apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Jack smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You are alright aren't you?"

"Yes sir I'm fine, just a bit-"

"Hung over perhaps." Jack interrupted the young man.

Ianto hung his head down in shame when he realized that Jack knew why he was late. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that missed work because he wasn't able to tell Erin no. "Yes Jack, I am a bit hung over but I assure you that I will get everything done as usual; hangover or no hangover."

"Ianto it's alright, you don't have to apologize for anything."

"But sir-"

"So what you were late because you were hung-over. It's not as if the rest of the team hasn't done it once or twice before, no harm done. Sometimes, Gwen is late for no reason at all and I'm fine with it."

Ianto stood there in silence as Jack reached into his drawer and pulled out a white packet before making his way over to Ianto.

"Here take these."

"What are these?"

"Future medicine." Jack smiled as he opened the packet and pour the contents into Ianto's hand. Inside the small packet were two white pills with small writing on the top of them. To the naked eye they looked like aspirin. "Cures hangovers."

"So you're telling me that if I take two of these my hangover will disappear."

"Exactly, the medicine releases enzymes into the bloodstream that breakdowns down any alcohol that still there at a very high speed. Your hangover will be gone in a matter of minutes."

"Really." Ianto smirked as he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. "I suppose this is the reason you never suffer from hangovers."

"Yes and the fact that my metabolism is so high that my body breaks down the alcohol as soon as it's ingested could be another reason."

"The future sounds promising."

"And it is." Jack smiled as he moved away from Ianto and sat down on the front of his desk. "One day I'd like to take you there."

"Maybe one day you will.' Ianto smiled as he felt himself getting better all ready. His vision was starting to clear as the massive headache was quickly disappearing. His body was no longer aching and the ringing in his eyes immediately stopped.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, thanks."

"No problem, glad I can help." Jack replied as he got up from his desk and sat back down in his chair. "So since you're feeling better, I don't suppose you mind making me a cup of your fabulous coffee. We missed it during the morning meeting that Tosh will happily brief you on when you're done with the filing. Oh and by the way the prime minister called and wants to know when will be a good time to establish a proper budget for next year. I told him that you would be happy to talk to him about everything that involves Torchwood. I would do it myself but the two of us just can't seem to agree on anything."

"Anything else sir." Ianto asked when he realized that Jack was trying to punish him for coming to work hung-over. He'd seen it enough times with Owen to know the patterns of Jack's stack of assignments.

"Nothing at the moment but I let you know if I think of anything else."

Ianto said a quick goodbye and made his way out of the office, closing the door behind him. The rest of the team seemed to be busy with work and looked as though they could use a pick me up. He realized that it was time for coffee and made his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later four mugs of coffee were on his tray and he made his way back to the main room. As usual he got thank-yous from Gwen and Tosh while Owen had his usual remark of him taking to long to do his job. Ianto choose to ignore Owen and go bring Jack his coffee.

"Ahhh, just the person I wanted to see." Jack smiled as soon as Ianto came into the office. He didn't even give Ianto a chance to place the cup down on his desk before sprinting up and grabbing the mug from the tray. Pleasure overtook his face as he sipped the addictive liquid and swallowed it. "It's been forever."

"I see you approve sir."

"Oh I do, I always do but there is something else."

Ianto didn't have a chance to respond as Jack sat the mug down on the desk, took the tray from Ianto's hands and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

"I believe someone owes me a rain check." Jack smiled when he pulled away.

"I believe I do sir, how does tonight sound."

"We can't tonight."

"And why not?"

"Because I made reservations for three at your favorite restaurant."

"Okay, now I'm confused." Ianto replied as he sat down in the chair.

"I thought it would be nice if Erin, you, and I had dinner together to you know…get to know each other better."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Jack asked. He was trying very hard to be nice to Erin since she was Ianto's best friend and he wanted his lover to be more than happy. To him dinner was a great idea.

"Because Erin and I really aren't on speaking terms at the moment." Ianto growled.

"And why is that."

"Well isn't it obvious, it's her fault that I was late to work. She's the one who insisted I go out drinking with her."

"Oh I see, she twisted your arm to make you go with her is that it."

"Well no-"

"She put a gun to your head and forced her to go." Jack grinned as he watched Ianto squirm in the chair, knowing that his words were getting to him. "Is that what she did?"

"No she didn't do that Jack but she still-"

"Guilt you into going out with her when clearly you didn't want too."

"So now you're being funny."

"I'm not trying to be, just trying to see how its Erin's fault you were late to work."

"I suppose it isn't entirely her fault." Ianto sighed as leaned back in the chair. He knew that Jack was right, Erin didn't make him go out he chose to do so but it was easier to blame somebody other than then himself. Sooner or later he would have to find his friend and apologize.

"And-"

"And I suppose I should apologize for my outburst this morning and tell her about the invite to dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto out of the chair and into his arms.

"So glad I have your approval."

"Anytime."

Ianto just shook his head and snorted as Jack leaned forward and kissed him. But as usual before anything good could happen there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jack hissed as the pair pulled away and Gwen opened the door.

"Oh sorry, wasn't interrupting anything I hope."

"No, nothing. Just giving Jack his coffee."

"Is that what you're calling it these days?" Gwen smirked as she looked at the couple. "Anyways just wanted to tell you that Erin's here."

"What does she want?"

"Don't know, didn't ask her. Do you want me too?"

"No that's alright, I'll talk to her." Ianto replied as he followed Gwen out of the office, Jack behind them. They walked out to see Erin standing at the top of the stairs, looking way better than Ianto had when he first arrived but wearing an apologetic face. Seeing her like that Ianto immediately forgave her. "Erin-"

"Look, I know you're mad at me and you have some right to be." Erin said before Ianto could say anything, walking down the stairs. "Mind you I didn't force you to go out with me but I did send you on a guilt trip and for that I apologize. I should have realized that your job is very important to you and you take it very seriously."

"I'm not mad at you Erin, I was mad at myself for not being responsible enough to know when it was time to call it quits."

"But if I hadn't guilt you into coming out with me by using the best friend role then none of this would have happened."

"Erin its okay, I forgive you." Ianto smiled as he went to hug his friend but noticed that her hands were behind her back as if she was hiding something. He found it weird they were there but soon realized that she had something just for him. "You didn't-"

"I did." Erin smirked and shook her head up and down, hands still behind her back.

"Well then what are you waiting for. Give it to me."

"Okay if you insist."

Ianto smiled but said nothing as he grabbed whatever it was behind Erin's back and held it close to him. It turned out to be a Ziploc bag full of tiny blue objects. "I love you so much."

"What is that?"

"That my friend is a sandwich bag full of blue peanut M&M's." Erin squealed as she wrapped her arm around Ianto who already opened the bag and began eating out of it.

"And why did you fill a bag full of blue peanut M&M's."

"Because their Ianto's favorite one's."

"Just the blue one's because-"

"Blue is my favorite color." Ianto answered, "You see whenever I was upset with Erin she would go and buy me a bag of M&M's and I would buy her a bag of Skittles."

"As we got older we started to separate the colors that we liked from the colors that we didn't like. He likes the blue colored ones-"

"And Erin likes the red and orange Skittles the best. It's just our way of apologizing to each other without the use of so many words."

"And I thought my friends and I were weird." Gwen smirked as she walked over to Ianto holding out her hand. If Ianto was going to have a bag of chocolate candy he was going to share it.

"May I help you?"

"Oh come Ianto just a few." Gwen pleaded. "I haven't had these in ages."

"You don't have to beg him Gwen I have the rest of them in another bag." Erin smiled, pulling out a bag just like Ianto's filled with the other colors and handing it to Gwen. "Since he won't eat them I thought I give them to someone who would. Besides, he hates to share."

"Oh bless you." Gwen squealed as she grabbed the bag and walked happily back to her desk.

* * *

"Hello Erin." Jack waved from behind Ianto. "Nice to see you're looking better."

"Nothing like a good night on the town can't fix." she replied. "But thanks for being concerned."

"Don't worry about it. Any friend of Yan's is a friend of mine." He leaned in as close as he could so that he could whisper in Ianto's ear. "Don't forget to tell Erin about tonight."

"I won't I promise."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto on the cheek before retrieving to his office.

"What does a girl have to do to get a cup of coffee in this place."

"Come on you." Ianto smirked as he lead the way to the kitchen.

"So…what was that Jack whispered in your ear."

"Jack wants to take us out for dinner tonight."

"Seriously."

"Yes seriously and I already told him that you would go so you can't back out."

"What if I don't want to go out with you and Jack?"

"You don't have a choice" Ianto whispered in her ear as they walked to the kitchen. "Jack really wants this and after last night I owe him."

"Ianto-"

"Please Erin I really need you two to get along besides, you two have more in common than you realize."

"Humph, you wish." Erin snorted as she poured herself a cup of Ianto's coffee and sipped it. "Now that's what I call good." she paused as she took another sip from her cup and sat it down on the counter."

"Erin-"

"Fine, I'll go but he better be paying."

"He is."

"Good because I'm in the mood for some real food." Erin smiled. She started to say something when her cell phone started to go off. Pulling it out of pocket, she looked at the caller ID and hissed when she saw who it was. "That bastard."

"Mark."

"No the other bastard in my life. Of course it's Mark."

"Well aren't you going to answer it."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because he's a bastard; don't you listen." Erin growled when the phone stopped ringing. The silence only lasted for a few seconds before it started ringing again. "Asshole."

"I presume that it's Mark again."

"Can't he take a hint that I don't want to talk to him."

"Oh bloody hell, give me that." Ianto sighed. He grabbed the phone from Erin's hand and answered it, running away from her in the process. "Hello Mark this is Ianto…Erin's best friend-"

"Ianto give me that phone." Erin hissed as she ran after Ianto to retrieve her phone only to fail miserably. "I'm not kidding."

"Ah yes I hate to tell you but Erin's avoiding your phone calls. Why…because she thinks that you're cheating on her with some slut named Vivian."

"I'm going to kill you-" she screamed, chasing Ianto out of the kitchen. The two ran out the kitchen and all the way down to the archives. She almost caught him but quickly lost him between the cabinets but she could still hear him. "Ianto."

"It appears that last night she called you and a woman by the name of Vivian answered the phone…oh really…she is…you did…"

"You're a dead man."

"I see…so it's all a total misunderstanding…uh huh…alright then."

"What's he saying? What's he saying?."

"Erin please." Ianto smirked as he made himself known to Erin. "Don't worry Mark, I'll explain everything to her and have her call you back immediately." Ianto hung up the phone and handed it back to Erin who was now wearing a curious expression on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what he said?"

"Well you were right, Vivian was a girlfriend of his."

"I knew it. I knew that son of bitch was cheating on me. When I get back home I'm gonna-"

"Erin were you even listening to me." Ianto sighed. "I said Vivian was a girlfriend of Mark's, the operative word being was. He broke up with her for you because he loves you."

"Really, he said that."

"Yes he did and he also said that he had no idea that Vivian was in his apartment last night or that she still had the key to his place. Apparently she didn't take the break-up to well and still wants to get back together with him even though he's madly in love with you."

"He really loves me."

"What do you think?" Ianto smiled. "Now I suggest you call him and apologize for everything."

"I will."

"Good. Well I'm off to see if Jack needs anything, need anything."

"No, you go check on your man and I'm gonna check on mine."

She gave Ianto a smile as he left her alone in the archives. Exhaling, she opened her phone and dialed Mark's number hoping that she hadn't ruined her latest relationship.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7. The next part will include dinner and the biggest blowout of the story and it won't be between Ianto and Erin or Ianto and Jack, (hint, hint). Anyways, this story is coming to an end and I can't wait to read all the "nice feedback" I will receive. Thanks and stick around for the next chapter coming soon.

Peace and love forever and always,

"Lady C"

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Not as late as the last chapter but I could have done better. College is going great for me and if it continues to go great I will soon have my very own degree and you know what that means. That means that I will have no choice but to get out there in the real world and do real work. Hopefully it won't take up all my time and I can still do what I love best, write incredible, wonderful stories that people love. Don't want to keep you waiting longer than I have to so lets go on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, there are you happy now.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was the night of the dinner and Jack couldn't be more nervous. Erin wasn't just Ianto's friend, she was his best friend and in some cases the best friend could be closer than family. So Jack thought in a way he it was like he was meeting Ianto's family for the first time.

Currently he was pacing back and forth in Ianto's flat while Ianto was in his room getting ready. He tried to sit himself down but quickly found he couldn't, he needed to walk. "Are we picking Erin up?"

"No, she's going to meet us there." Ianto answered as he pick his jacket on. "She thinks that if we were the ones picking her up we wouldn't make the reservation."

"Why would she think that?"

"Maybe for the simple fact that the reservation was for seven thirty and it already seven thirty five."

"Like it's my fault you look so sexy in red that I had to have a quickie before we left for dinner."

"Well now we're going to be late because you coerced me into having a quickie with you."

"I didn't force you." Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and planting small kisses on the side of his neck. "In fact, you were quite eager to drop your pants if you know what I mean."

"I would know what you mean if I actually had on pants to drop."

"Minor details, the important thing is that we leave right now because we're already running late."

"Really, hadn't noticed." Ianto rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys, and ushered Jack out the door. If there was one thing he hated about Jack it was that the man was never on time for anything. Why if he could stay dead he would probably be late to his own funeral.

* * *

Erin sipped out of her water glass again and checked her watch for the third time as she continued to wait for Jack and Ianto to show up. It was already a quarter to eight and they had yet to arrive.

She checked her watch for the fourth time, she looked up to see the waiter coming to her way with Jack and Ianto right behind him.

"About time." she hissed as she stood up from her chair and pulled Ianto into a hug. "I've been waiting here for ages."

"So sorry we're late." Ianto apologized, kissing Erin on the cheek before sitting down himself. "I was ready to go but Jack was preoccupied with something."

"I assume that something is you."

"You know what they say when you assume."

"Well from where I'm sitting I know exactly where the ass is."

"Careful sweetie-"

"So have you had time to look over the menu?" Jack interrupted the bickering friends. "They really have a great menu."

"Of course I've had time to look over the menu, I've been here for almost thirty minutes."

"I'm really sorry about that by the way, I-"

"Save it for someone who actually wants to hear about your sex life, I on the other hand do not." Erin bitterly replied.

Jack simply nodded as he picked up his menu while Ianto silently prayed the night would get better.

"So Erin is everything all right

"I'm sure Ianto already told you about that."

"As a matter of fact he didn't."

"Well guess what, you don't need to know everything." Erin said bitterly again only this time after her comment she received a quick kick to the leg from Ianto. "Ow." she hissed, rubbing her leg and looking at Ianto. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry" Ianto growled, "It was an accident."

"Whatever."

"Are you three ready to order?"

Jack couldn't be happier that the waiter finally came to the table. The tension was becoming so thick that even the sharpest knife in the world couldn't cut it. He started to believe that Ianto was right, that the three of them having dinner was a really bad idea. "Yes please, we are."

"I'm sorry Jack but did you hear Ianto or I say that we ready to order."

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I would appreciate if you stop taking it out on me." Jack replied.

"The problem," she spat, "If you hadn't noticed Captain you're the problem."

"Why, because I wanted to take you out and get to know you better. Well if that's a crime then somebody better call the police."

"Jack please-" Ianto whispered, trying to interrupt the bickering.

"You should be arrested for the things you've done to everyone, especially Ianto."

"Erin that's enough." Ianto warned his best friend only to be completing ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"So sorry Captain Jack if you're too busy to get off your high horse and join the rest us down here on the ground."

"That's it." Ianto hissed as he threw his napkin on the table and stood up. He couldn't believe that the two most important people in his life couldn't put aside their differences for five minutes. "I'm sick and tired of your arguing. All I wanted was a nice dinner and for my best friend and the man I love to get along for one evening but you couldn't even do that. No you couldn't because you had to let you jealousy and pettiness and hate for one another get in the way. Fine, if that's the way you want the evening to be then you two can enjoy it by yourselves."

* * *

Jack and Erin watched Ianto walk out of the restaurant and leave the two of them alone. Both parties were angry at each other for various reasons.

"Great, now look what you've done." Erin snapped, throwing her own napkin on the table while Ianto walked out of the door.

"Me, you were the one making all the snarky comments every time I said something."

"Well you were the one trying to charm me into liking you."

"I was trying to be nice; that's why I invited you to dinner."

"You think you can gain by friendship with dinner, get real Jack."

"That's not what I was trying to do." Jack replied, "I was trying to get to know you because you're important to Ianto."

"So now you care about Ianto?"

"Of course I care about him, I'm with him aren't I."

"Oh please." Erin scoffed, getting up from the table. "Ianto's just the appetizer while you're waiting for the waiter to bring you the main course. And who knows, if the waiter is cute enough you just might make him the tossed salad."

Erin began to walk away and Jack immediately followed her out the door. He wasn't about to let her walk away from him without a proper reason. "That doesn't make any sense." he cried out from behind her.

"It makes perfect sense Jack Harkness" she cried back and continued to walk away. "And if you don't get it then maybe you're not right for my friend."

"How can you say that, you don't even know me?"

"I know all about you and your ways and I think it's best if you stay away from him."

"Well too bad because I'm going to be with him whether you like it or not." Jack yelled causing him to receive evil glares from bystanders. Exhaling deeply, he sprinted towards Erin and grabbed her arm only to have her pull away.

"Don't touch me you bastard or I swear to god-"

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?"

Erin turned to see the look of hurt on Jack's face. All the words she spat out of anger were causing Jack a great deal of pain; a pain she wouldn't wish on he worst enemy. "I don't hate you Jack, really I don't."

"Then why are-"

"Acting like this." Erin sighed, finally stopping in front of a bench and sitting on it. The guilt was so much that she needed to stop and explain her feelings to Jack. She figured it was time to let go any repressed feelings she had against him in order to save her friendship with Ianto. "I don't know what to say."

"Please tell me something so I can understand why you're so upset with me." he replied, sitting down beside Erin. He desperately needed to know what he did wrong so he could make things right, for Ianto's sake.

"I don't know, maybe I'm still mad at you for what you did to Ianto."

"Oh now I get it."

"Do you Jack, do you get why I am royally pissed off at you. First you kill Lisa."

"Let me guess you and her were friends."

"No not really. I mean, don't get me wrong, Lisa was a sweet girl but I wouldn't exactly call us friends; I hardly knew her. Plus she always had this insane notion that Yan and I were secretly in love with each other."

"Are you?" he asked, secretly wanting to know. With the way they were around each other it seemed feasible that there would be some feelings there between them.

"Are you kidding me? I mean we thought there were feelings there but we shared a drunken kiss one time in secondary school and it felt like I was kissing my brother, if I had one." Erin whispered much to Jack's relief. "No, Ianto and I are just friends and that suits us just fine."

"Then why do you care if I killed Lisa?"

"The fact that you killed Lisa isn't what bothers me because I know it was necessary to kill her. She needed to be stopped and her dying was the only option you had to save the lives of others. It's what happened afterwards that makes me mad. You let Ianto fall in love with you."

"I didn't force him to fall in love with him, he did that on his own."

"He just lost the love of his life, he was in an emotional state, and you were there to make him feel alive again. And I don't know, I guess I hate that you were there for him when I couldn't be or you let him fall for you even though you knew he was vulnerable. He ended up wanting to give his heart to you and you did the worse possible thing, you left him. You left him to go follow your precious doctor without so much as a goodbye."

"It was something I had to do

"I didn't care about you I cared about him and you broke him. I trusted you to fix him and instead, you broke him into so many pieces that I didn't think I would ever be able to put him back together again.

"I told him I was sorry." Jack whispered, moving closer to Erin who was now in tears. "I told him that I never meant to hurt him, or anyone for that matter but I needed to find out if I could be fixed."

"Do you know how hard it was to be thousands of miles away and hear your best friend fall apart over the phone? I had to call him at least three times a day just to make sure he wasn't doing something harmful to himself like not eating or sleeping. Knowing Ianto was okay was the only way I could be okay but for some reason I was not okay."

She got up from bench and began walking down the street again, Jack right behind her. "Finally I was able to put him back together again and I thought we were rid of you. I even had Ianto convinced that he was going to leave Torchwood and find another job where the people appreciated him. No more Torchwood, aliens, or immortal men that could break his heart. But guess what, you come back and without so much as a where the hell have you been he forgives you for…everything while I on the other hand wanted to rip out your throat with my bare hands."

"Ouch."

"Now is not the time Captain to try and make me laugh, I'm serious here."

"I know and I'm sorry…for everything." Jack replied, throwing his hands up in the air "Leaving was one of the worst mistakes of my life because all it led was being held by a man who took pleasure in finding new ways to torture and kill me for an entire year."

"Okay, my turn to say ouch."

"I promised myself that if I got out of there I would make up for everything I did wrong and that meant turning down my doctor when he offered me to stay with him. I meant what I said, I came back Ianto and no one else."

"Not even Gwen."

"What-"

"Don't play stupid with me Jack. Ianto told me all about your infatuation for Gwen and how he sometimes feel you're going to leave him for her."

"That would never happen." Jack replied. "Don't get me wrong Gwen's a lovely girl and I could see myself with her sometimes but it would never work. She sees me as this knight in shining armor, always coming in to save the day. To her I'm perfect while Ianto sees me as the man I am; a flawed individual with the weight of the world on his shoulders. With Ianto, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not and that's why I love him."

"I get that I do, I just don't know how I can trust you."

"Trust is something I'm going to have to earn from you and I believe one day I will but until I do, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I put you through while I was away. And I also want you to know that I love Ianto more than anything in this world and I am never leaving him again.

Erin wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked back up at Jack. Her mind wanted to keep hating him but her heart could tell he was telling the truth. Jack wasn't the person she envisioned Ianto falling in love with but he had and she couldn't blame him. The man was poor soul looking for love that he found ultimately found, in Ianto. How could she deny her best friend that kind of love and happiness.

"I forgive you."

"Thank-you."

"But if you ever hurt him again I'm going to show you what real torture feels like and I promise, it won't be pretty."

"I won't hurt him I promise." Jack swore, crossing his heart at the same time. "I love him."

"I know you do, I can see that now." Erin nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"How about we start over, we at least owe each that much."

Erin nodded her head in agreement. She'd finally let go of her pain and it was time to moved forward. Holding out her hand she allowed Jack to take a hold of it. "Hello Captain Jack Harkness, my name is Erin Richards and I'm Ianto's best friend. I've heard a lot about you."

Instead of shaking her hand, Jack lifted it up and kissed it softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Richards; I hope I lived up to all your expectations."

"You're getting there. Come, lets get out of here and go get something to eat."

"Oh I love a woman that takes charge."

"Careful now Captain; don't want to bite of more than you can chew do you."

Jack laughed at the comment and threw an arm around Erin's shoulder as the two of them continued to walk down the street. He was ecstatic that Erin was finally letting him in. Not to mention the fact that Ianto would have no choice but to reward him when he saw the progress the two of them made. He might get the younger man in that apron after all. "So Erin, got any interesting stories about Ianto that I don't know about."

"Are you kidding me." Erin laughed in response, "Only about fifteen years worth."

* * *

Ianto flipped the pages nervously as he waited for Jack or Erin to come through the door. Two hours had passed since he last saw the bickering couple and was afraid of what they did to each other or more what Erin had done to Jack. He even thought about calling the police to see if anyone fitting their descriptions were recently arrested.

The pages continued to be flipped when the sound of the door opening caused Ianto to drop the magazine and look up. What he saw surprised him. Erin and Jack, holding cups of ice cream in their hands, and laughing, actually laughing together.

"Oh hey there mister Jones, we thought we'd find you here." Erin smiled as walked up to Ianto and kissed him on the cheek before handing him his own cup of ice cream. "I brought your favorite, cookies and cream."

Ianto looked down at his cup and back at Erin still in shock. She appeared to be normal but Ianto couldn't be too sure. "Erin are you alright?"

"Me, of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be."

"Because when I left you were at each others' throat."

"Oh that," Erin smirked, throwing her hand in the air as she sat down. "We decided to let bygones be bygones."

"You did."

"Yeah we did." Jack spoke for the first time since coming into the apartment. "After you left we had no choice but to work through our differences-"

"Which we did and we realized that there was enough room in your heart for both of us."

"There is."

"We know that now." Erin smiled, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him towards the sofa, Jack not far behind that. The trio sat down beside each other with Ianto in the middle. "We love you and care about you…we never want you hurt so if that means putting aside our differences then so be it."

"Wow." Ianto grinned as he looked back and forth between his lover and his best friend. The two people he loved more than anything were actually saying good things about each other, really good things. It was everything he wanted plus more. "So you two really worked things out."

"Yep all for you Ianto Jones. You better be really grateful we did."

"Thank you Erin Richards." he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. He turned over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek as well before touching their foreheads together. "And thank-you Jack Harkness for everything."

"You never have to thank me for anything." Jack smiled back, kissing Ianto again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Erin sensed that the two men wanted to be alone and grabbed her ice cream from the table before standing up. "Would you look at the time," she smirked after getting up. "I should probably get going."

"Wait Erin you don't have to go."

"Really I do, I don't want to get in the way."

"Who says that would be a bad thing." Jack shot Erin a sly grin who gasped at the comment. "The three of us could really tighten our new bond."

Ianto rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's comment. He wondered how long it would take Jack to make an appropriate comment towards Erin. "Jack you aren't insinuating what I think you are, are you?"

"Maybe, do you mind."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Erin squirmed, grabbing her stomach. "All in favor of Jack being a total dweeb, raise you hand and say eww."

"Eww." Ianto smirked and raised his hand. The smirk soon turned into laughter when he looked over to see Jack sulking at the two of them.

Erin let out her own giggle as she ate a spoonful of her almost melted ice-cream. "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going back to my hotel to wash my brain out with soap. It's going to take forever to get that image out of my head."

With a wave of her hand she signaled her departure and left out of the flat leaving the couple alone while Ianto continued to laugh. Not being able to take Ianto's laughter any longer he pounced on top on the young man and kissed him fervently.

Ianto responded to the kiss immediately and wrapped his arms Jack to pull him closer. "Don't think one kiss is going to make me forgive you." Ianto panted when Jack pulled away.

Jack smirked. "What did I do?"

"You practically asked Erin if she wanted to have a threesome with us."

"I didn't mean it. I only said it to make you mad."

"And why would you want me to be mad." Ianto asked confused.

"Because you have no idea how hot you look when you're mad. It's so damn sexy."

"You're an idiot."

Jack grinned and began placing small kisses on the side of Ianto's face and down his cheek and jaw line. "A very sexy idiot with an equally sexy Welshman as a lover…and I couldn't be happier."

Ianto felt himself melt at Jack's heartfelt confession. He had heard Jack say similar words before but to hear them that way made Ianto fall in love with Jack all over again.

* * *

There is Chapter 8 for you in a nutshell. Was that a fantastic fight scene or what. I think I did a pretty good job with it and for all those who agree don't be afraid to review. They make me really, truly, extremely, utterly happy. Have I mentioned they make me happy. Stick around for the next and final chapter to come and hope you all have a wonderful holiday season.

Peace and love forever and always,

"Lady C"

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: I believe congratulations are in order because you see the author of this lovely story is now a college graduate. How excited are you for me. After four long hard years of work I can finally say that I accomplished something that not many people in my family have. Hooray for me. It's nice being a fresh college grad but I don't have any more nor do I have a job yet but it's still great. So great in fact that I have decided to upload the last chapter of my story. I know everyone thinks it was to short because it was but never fear their adventures of not over yet for you see I am working on a sequel. That's right, you heard me, a sequel. I don't know when I'll be done with it but I will hopefully have it up by the new year. So once again a sequel is in the works and everyone should look forward to it. Now on to the final chapter of my story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show but my degree is all mine.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

* * *

The rest of Erin's time in Cardiff passed by so fast that she couldn't believe it was time to go home. Not that she wasn't happy to go home, back to Mark but she couldn't believe that she was going to leave her best friend behind as well as the rest of the team. During her vacation she'd grown attached to the team so much that currently she was at a restaurant for a going away dinner given by them.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Erin smiled as she picked up the menu.

"We wanted to love," Gwen smiled back, "It's been a pleasure having you here."

"And we're all sad that you're leaving," Tosh added.

"Speak for yourselves," Owen snipped, sipping out of his glass and avoiding the glares from his teammates.

Tosh rolled her eyes at the medic before turning her attention back to Erin. Over the course of two weeks she understood why Ianto loved Erin so much. She was kind, stern, and very compassionate who loved her friend deeply. All in all she was a great person. "Don't pay any attention to Owen, he can be quite daft."

"Hey,"

"And a complete moron as well," Ianto snickered.

"Do I have to separate you two?"

Ianto licked his lips seductively at his lover before leaning closer to whisper in his ear, "Only if I get to stay after school with the principle." he whispered, not caring the they were in a crowded restaurant along with the entire team.

"Oh baby, that can be arranged," Jack smirked, leaning closer to Ianto.

"Oi, we're trying to eat here." Owen growled at the couple.

"Oh I don't know Owen, I wouldn't mind a show," Erin purred as she looked back and forth between the two who were now engaged in a full blown kiss.

"Me neither," Tosh and Gwen replied at the same time, both blushing at their comments.

Finally the pair pulled away, completely flushed and breathless as they looked back at their friends.

"I'm sorry," Ianto blushed as he held up the menu to hide his face, "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay Yan, snogging your boyfriend isn't a federal crime."

"Well it makes me nauseous so stop it."

"Fine," Jack sulked, picking up his own menu, "If it makes you happy I will stop kissing my boyfriend."

"That's all I ask."

The roll of Ianto's eyes caused the girls to laugh as they placed their orders. Soon after that the food arrived and the conversation continued to flow between everyone. Everyone including Owen, even though he would never admit, were going to miss the parapsychologist. Tosh gained a new interesting person to talk to you while Gwen gained a new gossip buddy. Owen simply gained a new person to throw insults too. On a good day she was just as good as Ianto, sometimes even better. It was safe to say that Erin's visit had been a good one.

Soon the food arrived and the conversation between the entire team continued to flow freely. Erin and Ianto held most of the evening's conversation, sharing stories about the childhood the two of them endured.

"So there we were high as kites," Erin laughed, holding Ianto's hand who was laughing with her. "Singing at the top of our lungs inside this abandon building all because we thought we were at Victoria Lewis's party."

"Turns out we were nowhere close," Ianto interrupted. "In fact, we were on the other side of town. We ended up falling asleep and arrived home very very late."

"I bet someone's parents were off their rocker when the two of you arrived home," Tosh smirked, taking another bite of her dinner.

"That didn't happen because we covered for each other, told our parents that we were spending the night at each other's house. We were so close that our parents were none the wiser."

"I don't believe it. Ianto, our Tea-boy, high off ecstasy and singing his arse off in an abandon building," Owen frowned as he sat back further in his chair. The closes he'd ever seen Ianto high was from morphine he was given after a bad fight with a weevil and he was given the appropriate amount.

"I don't believe it," Gwen whispered, "You think you know someone."

"Oh come off it. We've all done things that we're not proud of."

"So Tosh, since you seem to know so much have you ever did recreational drugs."

"Maybe, once or twice," she shrugged, never taking her eyes off Owen who now looked as if he was going to fall out of his chair. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past."

"I don't believe it, Tea-boy and Techno Girl."

"And their faithful sidekicks Captain Jack and Psycho Woman," Erin snickered, trying not to laugh but failing miserable.

"Hey what about me?"

"Don't worry Gwen you can be Officer Heart since everyone says you're the heart of Torchwood," Erin stated as Gwen smiled at the name.

Ianto was now laughing at everyone's names but soon noticed that Owen was sulking in his chair and didn't have a name. "Don't worry Owen," Ianto smiled at the doctor "You can be in our superheroes club too."

"As what, Doctor Dangerous."

"I was thinking more of our mascot but that works too."

"I'm no one's bloody mascot,' Owen growled as he began stabbing the food on his plate with his fork. Everyone at the table laughed at the doctor as they too continued their meal.

The evening continued to run smoothly as the entire team talked about Erin and Ianto's past. Everyone, including Jack found out things about Ianto that they never knew. Like the fact that Ianto had an IQ of 140 or the fact that he could play the guitar and had a wonderful singing voice.

* * *

Soon the night was over. Gwen went back home to Rhys while Tosh and Owen shared a cab home leaving Jack, Ianto, and Erin alone. They stood in silence for a few moments before Erin looked down at her watch and saw how late it was.

"Well would you look at the time," she smiled, staring at the two men. "I better get back and get some sleep if I want to make the train on time."

"Wouldn't want you to miss that."

"Why Captain, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"You betcha," Jack laughed as the two of them walked towards the SUV. "But in all fairness I think I will miss you Miss Richards."

"Of course you will," Erin replied happily. "I'm one of the best people you will ever meet no to mention the fact that I come with a loveable Welshman for you to adore."

"I have to agree with her on that sir."

"And the ganging up continues."

"Don't worry Jack, Erin will be gone soon and it will be just you and me again," Ianto purred into Jack's ear causing shivers down the man's spine.

"I can't wait."

"I bet you can't," Erin smirked as they finally made it to the SUV.

"Shut up you."

"You better be careful or I'll sic Ianto on you."

"If you haven't noticed sweetheart Ianto's my boyfriend; that makes him automatically on my side."

"Ianto's been my best friend for years so that makes him on my side."

"Well see about that," Jack grinned, pulling Ianto to his side. "Ianto love, whose side are you on."

"Yes tell him Ianto, whose side will it be," Erin growled playfully. "This man you've only known for about two years or the girl who've known since the age of ten."

Ianto looked back and forth between the two people he loved more than anything in the world and knew that it didn't matter what he said. So he did the next best thing he could, "I'm sorry but who exactly is this Ianto person that you speak of."

Erin laughed at Ianto's response and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Well played Yani, well played."

"Cheeky bastard."

Both Erin and Ianto laughed at Jack as the three of them climbed into the SUV. It wasn't long before they were parked outside of Erin's hotel and both Ianto and Erin looked at each other sadly before they got out of the car.

"Well, this is my stop," Erin smiled at Ianto. Before he could say anything she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a breath taking hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. Seriously you have no idea how much."

"I think I do," Ianto whispered back as he clung tighter to his friend. And it was true. With Erin around he felt free to be the person he used to be, before all the bad things in his life happened. When she was finally gone Ianto hoped that he could be that person more often.

"Good," she smiled, letting him go. She held out her hand to shake Jack's hand as Ianto stood beside her. "It was nice meeting you Jack and I'm really glad that Ianto has found someone like you to love him."

Jack grinned as he pulled Erin into a hug of his own and held her close. "Don't mention Erin besides, I'm the lucky one."

"That you are captain, that you are."

They finally pulled apart only for Ianto and Erin to embrace in a hug once more. Neither one wanted to let the other go but time was passing by and they both had early days in the morning. Slowly the pair pulled out of the hug but Ianto didn't let go of Erin's hand.

"Ianto what-"

"Jack I was hoping if it would be okay if I spent the night at Erin's hotel," Ianto asked in one breath. "I mean, it is her last night in town and I want to spend it with her."

Erin stood beside her friend shocked and smiled as she looked at him. If only he knew that she was thinking about asking the same thing. "Yani, you don't have to do that."

"Ianto you don't need my permission to spend the night with your friend."

"I know," Ianto shrugged, taking Jack's hand. "I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"Ianto I promise I won't be mad. In fact I want you to spend as much time with Erin as you can. She's your best and you love her, it's only natural that you want to be with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled happily and pulled Jack into a breathtaking kiss. Erin blushed as she watched the two go at it a pair of teenagers in a school hallway. "I'm still here remember," she stated after she cleared her throat to break them up.

Flushed, the men pulled away from each other and shyly looked at Erin who was smiling at them. "I should get going." Jack beamed as climbed back into the SUV. "How about I come back and take you to the train station."

"That would be great."

"Okay."

Erin and Ianto waved goodbye as Jack drove off before the two of them walked into the hotel. "So," Erin said as the two of them got into the elevator. "I was thinking that the two of us could use a good workout to burn off all the food we ate at the restaurant."

"Really, well what do you have in mind."

"A little Guitar Hero maybe."

Ianto frowned and pretended to ponder the question as Erin continued to smile at him. "I don't know, you have an early day tomorrow."

"I could always sleep on the flight. Besides, don't you want an opportunity to prove to me that you're the best."

"I assure you Erin that I am the best."

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Ianto smirked as the elevator doors opened. Erin smiled as she pulled Ianto out of the elevator and to her hotel room. They had a score to settle.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

Ianto and Erin were once again embraced in a tight hug and on the verge of tears. After a night of more junk food and video games, the pair collapsed on the bed and just talked about their lives apart. Ianto promised to call more often while Erin promised to give Mark a fair chance. Neither one wanted the other to leave but Erin had a life waiting for her back in the states and Ianto had his own life here in Cardiff. Still, it didn't mean that the two wouldn't miss each other.

* * *

They woke up on time despite the late night they had and called Jack to let him know they were ready. It wasn't long before the older man was outside waiting for them. With bags packed and ready to go Erin and Ianto walked out of the hotel and to the SUV.

Now they were standing outside the train station at the front of the train station. Jack decided to stay in the SUV to allow the friends a few moments alone. Ianto greatly appreciated the gesture and promised Jack a reward later.

"I'm going to miss you more," Ianto replied back when they finally let each other go. "I really wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't either but I have a life back home and hopefully a full time boyfriend."

"Mark would be a fool not to keep you around."

"He would be wouldn't he," she laughed as she grabbed his hand in her own. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too.'

"And no matter what we're always going to be best friends. Marks and Jacks come and go but best friends are forever."

Ianto laughed, kissing Erin on the forehead as she let his hand go. "That's the truest thing I've ever heard."

"Of course it is and not just because I'm the one who said it." They stared at each other in silence before Erin spoke again. "I better get going, train to catch and all."

"I know it's just-"

"You didn't think it was going to be this hard and you-"

"Wonder when we're going to see each other again," Ianto finished. "Yeah."

"Don't worry Ianto because I promise you it will not take me another two years to come visit you."

"Two years, eight months, twenty days, nineteen hours and seventeen minutes before you came to see me but once again who's counting."

"Obviously not you," Erin replied sarcastically before she laughed, Ianto soon following. "But seriously, you don't need to worry."

"It's what I do best."

"Jack's going to have so much fun with you, you silly daft man."

"And Mark's in for the time of his life you insufferable hag."

"You words of love astound me."

"While your gift of gab appeases me to no end," Ianto smirked, hugging her again. "Promise you'll call me when you get on and off the plane as well as when you arrive back home."

"Okay mom."

"Erin, promise me."

"I promise to call," she smiled as she pulled away. "Take care Ianto."

"I always do."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The friends laughed at each other again as Erin picked up her suitcase and made her way towards the station. Before she went inside she turned around and gave Ianto one final wave before she disappeared from sight.

Ianto stared into the distance for a while longer before he made his way back to the SUV. There Jack was leaning against the driver door waiting for the Welshman to return. When he did he didn't ask any questions, instead he pulled the man into his arms and let him settle there.

"She's gone."

"I know."

"I'm going to miss her," Ianto mumbled into Jack's coat while the older man rubbed his back.

"I know."

"You're going to miss her too."

"I know," Jack smiled as he held Ianto tighter. "But I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of Erin Richards."

Ianto pulled away slightly smiling at his lover's comment. He was happy that the two of them finally found some common ground before Erin left for the States. It was the one he wanted to happen more than anything. "I'm glad you said that because you haven't."

Jack chuckled as he pulled Ianto into a kiss. The kiss lasted for a seconds before Jack pulled away. "I seem to remember someone owing me a rain check for a missed dinner."

"I believe that statement is true sir," Ianto whispered back into Jack's ear. "What do you have in mind?"

"I believe you in a pair of leather pants and a Mohawk would leave us even."

"Jack we have to be at work in an hour."

"We'll just arrive late and leave early. After all, I am the boss."

Ianto just laughed as he kissed Jack again before jumping into the SUV and heading home. Now that Erin was gone he would have time to play with Jack again the way he used too and he couldn't wait.

* * *

There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the end of one fantastic story if I do say so myself. I hope it was enjoyed by all and thanks to everyone who gave reviews or puts this story on their favorite list. I appreciated them all. Like I said before don't worry about never seeing me again because you will, even if have a job where they work me 12 hours a day I will always find my way back to fanfiction, especially if there is a good slash fic waiting for me there.

Goodbye for now and happy holidays

"Lady C"

* * *


End file.
